Family Forever
by Peacedudete
Summary: AU Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi/ Splinter move to the US with baby Miwa. 2 1/2 years later they have twins. A little more than a year after that they have another baby. Now 8 years after the after the last baby. All human. All caught up!
1. Two New Additions

AU Tang Shen and Splinter moved to N.Y. with 1 year old Miwa. Now 2 1/2 years after they moved to N.Y. All human.

Tang Shen was holding one of her new sons. Days ago she had given birth to 2 male twins. She and her husband, Hamato Yoshi or Splinter, had named the two Leonardo and Raphael. She had Leonardo, the two looked similar but Raphael was much more fussy while Leonardo was calm. They 2 with the new sons walked into their apartment to see their only daughter asleep in the lap of the honorary uncle Usagi. Usagi smiled

"I see you two are back. Bring the little babies over here, I want to see them." Splinter chuckled at his friends eagerness, while Tang Shen smiled.

"Of course my friend." The two walked over to their friend to show him the babies. Usagi looked at his two 'nephews' and smiled. He could already tell the two would be great fighters like there father. He could also see the two had Shen's eyes.

"I believe the two will be wonderful fighters like you, Splinter."

"Yes, the two show great potential. But I think it is time you be getting home it is late." Splinter said looking at the clock. Shen turned to Splinter and took Raphael.

"Yes you take Miwa to her room. I will take the twins to their cribs." Splinter nodded and handed Raphael to Shen and picked Miwa up. Usagi stood up and stretched.

"Alright I am leaving. I will be visiting soon. Call me if you needed anything." And with that Usagi left with a wave. Splinter took Miwa to her room which was right next to his and Tang Shen's. He set her in her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her for head before going to his room.


	2. New Baby and a New Place

AU Tang Shen and Splinter/Hamato Yoshi moved to N.Y. with 1 year old Miwa. 2 1/2 years later they have twins. This is a little more than a year after that. All human.

Miwa was on the floor playing with her little brothers, Leonardo and Raphael, while Tang Shen watched rocking in her rocking chair with her 1 month old new born Donatello. She smiled as Leonardo and Raphael started wrestling as Miwa watched cheering. Her husband entered after getting home from work. He was smiling and Tang Shen could had news.

"Tang Shen, I have wonderful news. I have found a building, it is large and cheap. I was thinking we could move there and have a small dojo in the basement." Yoshi said to his wife.

"I do not know, Yoshi. What about the little ones? If they got into the weapons, they could get hurt." Shen replied looking from Donatello to the three others wrestling on the floor.

"We can get the building now and lock the door. Then we they are older we can train them in ninjitsue We need it, we have had this apartment since we came here. It is too small for all 5 of us." Tang Shen realized the apartment only had 2 bedrooms.

"Alright, we will get the building. Now you take Donatello I must make dinner. " Yoshi smiled and took his youngest son from his wife. Shen went into the small kitchen and started to make dinner.


	3. Fifth and Final

AU Tang Shen and Splinter/Hamato Yoshi moved to N.Y. with 1 year old Miwa. 2 1/2 years later they have twins. A little more than a year after that they have another baby. Now 8 years after the after the last baby. All human.

(Miwa:12

Leo & Raph: 9

Donnie:8)

Miwa sighed. Two of her brothers where fighting. Again. She regretted saying she'd watch them while her father was picking up her mother at the hospital.

"Will you two keep it down?! I'm trying to study!" She yelled at the twin brothers, Leonardo and Raphael.

"He's trying to take my homework." Leo said back to his older sister.

"Raph, stop trying to steal Leo's homework. There now the two of you shut up." She said. Raph glared and sat on the couch.

"U-uhh g-guys?" Donatello asked.

"OH MY GOD! Donnie you scared me! How long have you been there?!" Her little brother scared her, he often did. He was always so quiet and shy so he went unnoticed when Leo and Raph fought.

"Since I got home." He answered. Raph snickered at his sister causing her to glare. Leo went back to his homework.

"Well what so you want?" She asked her 8 year old brother. "When are mom and dad coming home?" He asked his only sister.

"Soon so all of you behave. And by all of you I mean Leo and Raph." She told her younger brothers.

"HEY!" The twins said at the same time.

"Just stop, I'm going to start making supper." Miwa went into the kitchen. About 5 minutes later, Donatello came running into the kitchen.

"Mom and dad are home! Mom and dad home!" She took the Mac and Cheese off the stove and ran into the living room where all of her brothers where waiting. Her parents walked into the living room on the second floor, both smiling. She was holding a small bundle rapped in a blanket. Shen and Yoshi went and sat down so everyone could see the little baby.

"Boys, Miwa. This is your new little brother, Michelangelo." She told her 4 older children.

"Ahh he's so cute." Miwa said sitting next to her mother. Donnie just smiled and rubbed Michelangelo's head. Michelangelo grabbed Donatello's hand and stuck his older brothers finger in his mouth. Donnie giggled and took his finger out of his baby brothers mouth.

Raph looked down at the baby and smiled but hoped no one would notice. He got a little closer to the babies face, only to get babies spit all over his face. Michelangelo giggled while Raph looked down at him unamused. "

You're lucky you're little." Raph said as Michelangelo giggled. Raphael left to wash his face off. Leo smiled and looked down at his baby brother. He already liked him.

"Hey nice one, baby bro." Leo said putting his hand in front of Michelangelo's body causing the baby to look at it then hit it many times.

Miwa looked at her baby brother, her long black braided hair hanging in front of little Michelangelo's face. He grabbed the hair and started playing with it. Miwa smiled and just watched the baby play with her hair. She only pulled it away when he stuck the hair in his mouth.

"No, you don't wanna suck on that, Michelangelo." She said smiling. Raph came back his face baby-spit free and sat by his twin.

"Well I'm glad you like having a new baby brother so enjoy while he's little he will be our last." The mother of the 5 said. Raph was the only one to reply.

"Good no more babies who want to spit in my face." The little baby looked at him.

"That's right I'm talking about you." Miwa and Leo rolled their eyes as Michelangelo giggled more.

"Alright that's enough." Shen said. "Now Miwa, please go finish dinner."

"Yes, mom." The oldest said before going back to the kitchen.


	4. First Words

AU Tang Shen and Splinter/Hamato Yoshi moved to N.Y. with 1 year old Miwa.

(Miwa: 1) Shen smiled as 13 month old Miwa played with some toys on the floor. Shen looked at the news on the tv in front of the playing toddler. She was about to get up and go make lunch when her little baby girl did something that surprised Tang Shen.

"Ma.. Ma." The little baby said.

"Miwa you said your first word." Shen said picking her daughter up.

"Mama." Miwa repeated.

"I am so proud of you. Just wait until your father finds out you said your first word." The mother said smiling.

"Mama!" The baby said once again.

(3 years later.

Miwa: 4

Leo and Raph: 1) The twins where fighting. Again. Neither twin could say anything so they just shouted gibberish insults at each other and wrestled on the floor. Shen listened as her twins yelled who knows what at each other. Until she heard words.

"Jewk!" Raphael yelled at Leonardo.

"Mweanie!" Leo yelled back. Shen stood speech less. She didn't expect their first words to be at the same time, or be insults.

"Boys you said your first words. She said to them. They looked at her then began wrestling.

"Alright that is enough, I am proud of you two for speaking but that is enough fighting. How about we watch some cartoons?" She said. She picked the two up and sat down on the couch.

(1 year later.

Miwa: 5

Leo and Raph: 2

Donnie:1) Little Donnie sat in his mothers lap watching a cartoon with his older brothers and sister. They where watching Barney. Raph got up and and changed the channel. Leo and Miwa didn't mind but Donatello did. "Bawney!" He started crying to Raph. It startled Shen that her youngest spoke.

"No Bawney for babies." Raphael said back.

"Donatello! You spoke!" She said, he wasn't supposed talk for a few more weeks.

"Bawney!" He cried again. Shen changed it back causing Raph to fuss.

"Raphael we will watch Barney. We can watch what you want later." Raph sat on the ground and pouted.

(8 years later.

Miwa:14

Leo and Raph: 10

Donnie: 9

Mikey: 1)

Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi watched and smiled as Donatello practiced his reading to Michelangelo. He was a wonderful reader for a 9 year old.

"...and the little child and his f-father hugged.(He's a third grader, he's sounding it out.) The little boy spoke to his father. 'I love you dada.' 'I love you too, young one.' The father replied and the two went back to their little home. The end." Donnie read to his baby brother on the floor in front of him. Michelangelo, or Mikey to his brother and sister, giggle and smiled then crawl up to his mother and father.

"Dada?" The little toddler said to Donnie pointing at Yoshi. The parents looked at the baby then at each other then Donnie. Donnie looked at his book then back to his only younger brother.

"Yes, daddy's dada." He said not realizing the big deal about the youngest Hamato speaking. Yoshi picked up Mikey.

"Michelangelo, you spoke." He said for Mikey to repeat his first word.

"Dada!"

"Oh, Yoshi. Isn't that adorable? Your his first word ." Shen said to her husband.

"Dada!" Mikey chirped again hugging his fathers neck. Yoshi smiled and hugged his son.

I have these posted on deviantArt so within the week I will transfer them to here.


	5. past and Present

(Miwa: 18

Leo and Raph: 15

Donnie: 14

Mikey: 6)

Mikey sat off to the side, watching his older brother and father training. He didn't pay attention to what they where doing instead thinking about the movie he watched last night with Miwa and a few of her friends. It was about a boy asking his parents how they met and showed him the wedding pictures and stuff like that.

Donatello and Yoshi finished training with Donnie sweating and panting. "Very good, my son. You still need to work on your speed, you where a little slow today." Splinter said to his son.

"Hai Sensei." Donnie replied walking over to his water bottle next to Mikey.

"Daddy, how did you and mommy meet? And how come you don't have any pictures of you and mommy getting married like in the movie?" Mikey asked causing Donnie and Yoshi to look at him.

"It is a long story. I shall tell you but first, Donatello should change. Then I will tell the two of you the story." Yoshi said to his two youngest.

"Who said there are only two people who want to hear this?" The three looked up at the ceiling to see Leo and Raph sitting on the boards just 2 feet below the ceiling.

"1 How long have you been up there?! 2 Why are you up there?!" Donnie asked the twins while they jumped down.

"We where collecting dust samples for science, and two hours." Leo said.

"That's not important. Donnie go hurry and change so we can here this story." Raph said pushing Donnie out. He came back 5 minutes later in clean cloths.

"Alright It was about 25 years ago..." Yoshi said starting his story.

Yoshi and his best friend, Oruko Saki, where training in the dojo waiting for their sensei. As they stretched a girl neither of them had seen before. She walked over to them. "Hello, I'm Tang Shen."

"I'm Oruko Saki." Saki said to her smiling.

"And I am Hamato Yoshi." Yoshi said standing next to his friend also smiling. She smiled back and the sensei entered the room. After training was over Yoshi went over to Shen.

"Hello, I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat?" Yoshi asked.

Shen smiled. "Yes just tell me when I'll be here everyday at this time. Well I have to go. Good bye, Yoshi." She said before walking off.

"And from there on Tang Shen and I where friends and that friendship turned into love. Then we grew up, got married, and had you four and Miwa." Splinter finished his story.

"That's so sweet." Donnie said smiling.

"That's nice but how come we don't have any pictures from you and her in Japan?" Raph asked.

"That is another story. 10 years after we met..."

Yoshi had been married to Tang Shen for a few years. They had a daughter 6 months ago and named her Miwa. They where as happy as ever but something ruined there happy life in Japan. After Yoshi got home from work, Saki had decided to come over for a "visit." He ran in and demanded a fight. During the fight a candle got knocked over a started the house on fire.

"Saki! We must stop or we will both die!" Yoshi yelled to Saki.

"Not until you are gone!" Saki yelled back charging again. Before he could reach Yoshi, a burning board fell on him. More burning fell between the two so Yoshi ran out.

Shen was waiting out side with a crying Miwa in her arms. "Shen, are you ok? Are you or Miwa hurt?" Yoshi asked concerned for them.

"Miwa is fine, the worst I got is a small burn on my leg." Shen replied. "What about you?"

"I am fine."

"What about Saki is he still in there?"

"Yes, if he survived. I do not know."

"What are we going to do now, Yoshi?" Shen said as she watched her house burn down.

"We can get a new home." He said trying to comfort her.

She was didn't respond. "Shen do you remember my friend, Usagi?" He asked.

"Usagi Yojimbo? Yes." She replied.

"Well he moved to America. We can go there. Get a new start and forget all about this."

"I suppose. We can go to America." She said.

"This was the only photo that survived." Splinter held up a photo of him, Shen and Miwa as a baby.

"Ahh poor daddy." Mikey said. He got up and hugged Splinter. Yoshi picked up his youngest son.

"Yes it was a very sad time, but then we came to America and had you four. Now my life could not be better." He smiled at his sons and they smiled back.


	6. Big Brother, Big Bullies

(Miwa: 18 Leo and Raph: 15 Donnie: 14 Mikey: 6)

The twins, Donnie, and Mikey came home from school. Leo and Raph where talking and and laughing. Miwa noticed they walked in. She had already graduated a week ago but her brothers still had more school.

"So how was school?" She asked.

"Good we got revenge on Derek." Raph said fist bumping Leo.

"What did you do and what did he do?" Miwa questioned almost regretting it.

"He put apple sause in my tuba and it got all over me and Raph during band pratice." Leo explained the first part.

"So we threw a pudding filled dodge ball at his face." Raph said the last part.

"Wait Raph's in band?" Donnie asked. "Only as a subsatute triangle player." Leo said.

"Well you better hope mom and dad don't find out." Miwa said. After wards Leo, Raph and Donnie finished their homework while Miwa read and Mikey drew.

- The kindergardeners, first graders, and second graders where out at recess. The kindergarders had show and tell that day and Mikey had brought his favorite toy bear. Mikey took his toy bear with him out side. Mikey and his bear, Tally, where playing in the sandbox when a second grader came over and stared at Mikey. Mikey stared up at him and looked confused. He hadn't seen him before.

"Hi." Mikey said waving up to the second grader. The bigger kid glared at Mikey.

"Are you who I think you are?" The older boy asked.

"I don't know, who do you think I am?" Mikey questioned.

"The Hamato twins little brother?" The bigger asked.

"Yes. Why? Who awe you?" Mikey said.

"Derek's brother, Dominic." Dominic replied.

"Ok." Mikey went back to playing with his bear. Dominic frowned and took the bear from Mikey.

"Hey! Give Tally back." Mikey said reaching for the bear.

"No." He said before kicking sand in Mikey's face and eyes. Dom laughed as Mikey started freaking out and crying.

"HA! You baby!" Dom kicked more sand at Mikey. The bell rung for recess to be over and Dom picked Mikey up by the shirt.

"If you tell any one about this, you won't see your pathetic toy again." Dominic let go of Mikey's shirt then joined the other kids going inside Mikey soon followed.

- The four Hamato boys came back from school that day. Miwa was reading on the couch as her brothers came in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked not looking away from her book.

"Just Derek being jerky, saying stuff no body cares or knows about yadda yadda." Raph said next to his sister on the couch.

"I got an A+ on my math test." Donnie reported holding up his test.

"Since when is that new?" Leo replied. Donnie shrugged and sat in a chair to do his homework. Mikey just started drawing a picture not saying a word.

"Mikey, what about you? What's new?" Miwa said looking at her baby brother.

"Uhhhh..Nothing." He said with out looking away from the paper. Miwa looked strangely at Mikey but then just went back to her book.

- The next day, Mikey was going to be dropped off at the high school and watch Donnie in a math contest. Leo, Raph, and Miwa where also going to be watching. Mikey had gotten off the bus and went to find his older brothers and sister. He walked around the high school and ran into Dominic.

"Oh hey look who it is?" Dominic smirked. Mikey just looked at Dominic and the bag he had. It was really large.

"When can I have my bear back?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. Hey do you wanna see what's in my bag?" Dom said holding out the bag. Mikey stood on his tip toes to see into the bag. Dom lowered it and Mikey looked at him confused when he saw there was nothing in the bag.

"There's nothing in there." Mikey said

"No yet." Dom said before pushing Mikey in and shut it.

"Hey! Let me out!" Mikey yelled through the bag. He heard laughter and he could tell he was being carried some where. Mikey started crying and freaking out when he could hear a door shut, a locker door.

- Raph and Leo paced around the door to the gym where Donnie's contest was being held. Mikey should have been here by now. Miwa checked her phone then looked at her brothers.

"Ok, he should have been here by now. We should go look for him." Miwa said.

"You guys stay here incase he comes back. Text me if he does, but first I have to get me my phone from my gym locker." Raph told his twin and sister.

"Fine but if he doesn't show up in a half hour I'm going out to look too." Leo said.

"Ok. I'll text you if I find him." Raph said before walking to the locker room.

- Raph went into the locker room and started undoing the lock. Raph looked at the locker 2 down from his which was making a lot of noise. He went to it and picked at the lock. He finally got the lock undone and a big black bag was struggling and making the noise. He opened the bag and sighed with relief.

"Mikey there you are. We where worried. How did you get in there?" Raph asked helping Mikey out of the bag.

"Well...ummm..uhhh...my imaginary friend told me to." Mikey said putting on a fake smile. Raph raised an eyebrow to his little brother.

"Mikey I know that's not true because you stopped istening to your imaginary friends after you broke your arm... playing hide and seek." Mikey fiddled with his fingers avoiding eye contact. Raph told Mikey to stay there while he got his phone from his locker and texted Leo saying he found Mikey.

"Ok Mikey explain everything." Raph said after texting Leo. "I can't." Mikey replied looking at Raph with big eyes. "Why not?"

"Cause then I won't see Tally again." Mikey eyes where starting to tear up.

"What? Why?" Raph said picking up his little brother then sat on a bench.

"Don't tell Dominic I told you. He took Tally and said I couldn't tell anyone." Mikey explained.

"When was that? Who's Dominic?" "He said he was Derek's brother and right after he kicked sandy in my eyes."

"Well I think you got a bully and don't worry we'll get your little bear back." Raph said ruffling Mikey's hair. Mikey smiled back at his older brother and hugged him.

"THanks Raphie."

"No problem, now come on we have to watch Donnie be a nerd."

- After Donnie won the contest, Miwa drove them home while Raph explained what was going on with Dominic and Mikey.

"Well what are we going to do about it? It's not like we know where Mikey's bear is." Leo said.

"We'll figure it out. Besides he's a second graders I'm sure he just put it in his back pack." Raph said back.

"True, true. So what's the plan?"

"Well Derek has two brothers, Dominic, a second grader, and Dallas, a junior, and Derek is a sophmore. And knowing Derek and Dallas they probably put Dominic up to this for revenge for the pudding dodge ball. If Derek and Dallas did put him up to it then they would have the bear and they would keep it in a safe place probably one of their lockers. So we need to get Tally and then get revenge that will most likely involve pudding. But we have to get the bear first." Donnie explained. Leo, Raph, Miwa, and Mikey looked at Donnie and blinked twice. Donnie smiled and shrugged.

"Donnie... You are a genius." Raph said.

"Thank you, so with that Leo, you need to follow Derek around and see if he has it in his locker. Raph you'll do the same with Dallas. If it's not in either of their lockers, it's in Dominic's back pack." Donnie finished.

"I never thought having a nerd for a brother would be this useful. Tomorrow me and Raph will do that and until we find the bear we have to act like we don't know anything." Leo told his siblings.

"Ok thanks for helping guys." Mikey said to his big brothers.

"Hey what kind of big brothers would we be if we didn't?" Raph smiled ruffling Mikey's hair again.

- The next day Leo and Raph spied on their target. Leo watched Derek open his locker before first period. He didn't see anything because Derek's body was in the way. Derek shut his locker door lightly leaving it open a crack. After he let Leo went over to the locker. He opened it and saw a messy locker with books and binders. Leo searched throw but didn't find Tally.

Raph did the same with Dallas. Raph saw Dallas throw his coat in quickly and grab his books fast. Dallas didn't pay attention and his coat sleeve got suck so the locker didn't shut. Raph went over and opened it. He looked for anything that could be Mikey's bear. He found a brown paper bag and looked in. He saw the dirty bear, the bear wasn't supposed to be like that so he knew Dallas, Derek, or Dominic did something to it. Raph shoved the bear into his back pack and walked away.

- Mikey was at lunch and like recess, he had it with the first and second graders. Mikey was sitting at a corner table filled with other kindergardeners. Dominic came over with 3 other second graders. The littler kids looked at what they called the big kids.

"Why are dere 2nd graders here?" One of the boys asked.

"Hey look little kids I wanna show you a magic trick." Dominic said. Dom walked over to Mikey.

"Ok first you see this regular sandwich, all I have to do is this." He put on of the piece's of bread on Mikey's face and the other on the back of Mikey's head.

"And there now we have a Mikey-wich." The second graders laughed while the kindergardener's looked confused. The second graders left and Mikey took the bread off his head. He now had mustard and ketchup on his face and in his hair. One of Mikey's friends handed him a napkin.

"Thanks." Mikey said as he took the napkin and cleaned his face and hair off.

- The Hamato brothers came home, Raph smiling. "

So how was school?" Miwa asked reading a magazine.

"You find the bear?" "

Yeah it's right here." Raph said pulling Tally out of his bag.

"YAY! Tally!" Mikey grabbed his bear and hugged it close.

"Well now that we have the bear, what's the plan for revenge?" Leo questioned sitting in a chair.

"Well if you ask me I think all three of them should be decked with pudding. Tomorrow is Saturrday so we fill a bunch of water balloons full of pudding and throw the balloons at them." Raph smirked.

"Ok let's go fill up the balloons. I got dibs on getting Dallas." Leo said before he and his twin ran into the kitchen and filled the balloons with pudding.

- Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie went to the park with a basket full of pudding filled balloons. Leo and Raph sat in a tree with the basket. Donnie and Mikey sat under the tree, playing concentration. (If you don't know what it is I'll explain later.) They waited for Dominic, Dallas, and Derek. The Hamato's knew if they saw Leo and Raph with them, they wouldn't even bother coming over. Donnie, on the other hand, was shy at school so he would be bullied a lot if Leo and Raph weren't his brothers. They waited for about a half hour before the three brothers did arrive. "

Well look here it's the two weakest Hamato's." Dallas smirked.

"Where's your big brothers?" Derek said flicking Donnie's glasses.

"Hey look up." Dominic, Dallas, and Derek looked up and got water balloons full of pudding to the face.

"Haha! We got you good. Now stay away from my brothers or you can spend the year getting hit in the face with pudding." Raph said smirking.

"Now if you'll excuse us...HAMATO'S TO THE ICE CREAM PLACE." Leo yelled running off in the direction of the ice cream place.

"TO THE ICE CREAM PLACE." The other three yelled back before following Leo.


	7. New Friend

(Miwa: 16

Leo and Raph: 14

Donnie:13

Mikey: 5)

Donnie was walking through the park with his baby brother, Mikey. Donnie was very shy, so he only talked to Mikey and avoided strangers. Donnie saw a few of his class mates playing football, but he and Mikey just kept walking. He was taking Mikey to the play ground on the other side of the park. Mikey skipped next to his brother humming a song he heard on TV. Mikey saw a bunch of older boys and some of them he recognized from Leo and Raph showing him from their year book. Mikey saw something under a rock and stopped to pick it up.

"Donnie what's dis?" Mikey asked holding up a 10 dollar bill.

"It's $10 Mikey." Donnie said kneeling down to his little brother.

"What do I use it for?" Mikey asked looking confused.

"You use it to buy stuff." Donnie explained.

"Can we get ice cream with it?" Mikey asked smiling.

Donnie smiled back and nodded. "Yes, on our way back we stop for ice cream. Here I'll hold that so we don't lose it, Ok?"

"Ok." Mikey chirped handing his big brother the money. Donnie put it in his pocket then got up. He grabbed Mikey's hand and the two started walked to the play ground again. Mikey and Donnie reached the play ground and played for about a half an hour.

"Come on Mikey we need to start heading home." Donnie said. Mikey nodded and the two walked off. They walked about 50 feet before being stopped by a high schooler.

"Oh hey it's a little sevie.(a name for seventh graders)" He teased. The high schoolers name was Chad. Chad was twice the size of Donnie. He flicked Donnie's glasses. Donnie opened his mouth to speak but got shy.

Mikey looked up the bigger kid. "Hey why'd you flick my brother?"

"Cause I can squirt." He said.

"You mean go away." Mikey said frowning.

The high schooler frowned and got down to eye level with Mikey. "Look kid don't tell me what to do." Mikey blow a raspberry in his face and the bigger boy got mad. He picked Mikey up then threw him into the grass. Mikey slid on the grass and got stains on his shirt and back. Mikey started crying after landing a hard landing. Donnie went over and picked Mikey up and tried calming Mikey down. Chad laughed and smirked. He went up to Donnie again.

"Ahh is the poor wittle baby hurt?" He mocked.

A girl with orange hair and freckles came up to Chad. "Leave them alone, Chad. Go away." She frowned.

"Fine I was done here anyways." He walked away.

"Are you guys ok? I'm sorry about that." She asked.

Donnie took Mikey to a bench and looked at his back. There was grass stains on it and what looked like bruise starting to form. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Mikey's got a bruise though." Donnie said talking more to him self then to the girl.

"Ahh poor kid. I'm sorry about that big bully he just likes picking on cute little kids." She said to Mikey.

He looked at her with his big eyes. She smiled at him. Mikey looked up at Donnie. "Come on Mikey let's get you your ice cream. W-would you like to come too?" Donnie asked the girl.

"Yeah, my name's April by the way." She said holding out her hand for a hand shake. He smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Donnie and this is my little brother Mikey." Donnie said as the three walked off to the nearest ice cream stand. Donnie and April talked until they reached the ice cream place.

They got their ice cream and by the time April was half through with her ice cream cone, Mikey had ice cream all over his face. Donnie and April laughed and Donnie cleaned Mikey's face.

After they finished they started walking to Donnie's house. Once they got to his house April said her good byes. "Well I have to go bye Donnie. Bye Mikey."

"Bye April." Donnie responded. Mikey only shifted, he had fallen asleep in Donnie's arms 5 minutes ago. She giggled then walked away. Donnie smiled before walking into the house.


	8. Raph's Crash Part 1

(Miwa: 18

Leo and Raph: 16

Donnie: 15

Mikey: 7)

Raph and Leo ran into the house almost shouting and screaming. Mikey and Donnie stared as the two ran around the living room.

"Are you guys going to tell us why you're like this or are you both crazy?" Donnie asked.

"Raph got his driver's licences! And I have my learners permit. I don't get my licences until next month." Leo said.

"Yay! Raphie can drive! Now we can go to Dairy Queen whenever we want!" Mikey chirped and hugged his older brother.

"Yeah I think we should now! Miwa where are the keys!" Raph yelled to his sister.

"Mom and Dad have Mom's car, so the key's for dad's car are in kitchen." Miwa told her brothers as she walked into the room. Raph ran into the kitchen and grabbed the key's from the kitchen counter. "Where are you going?" The oldest sibling asked.

"Dairy Queen. We'll bring you back a cone." Raph said as he went out the door with Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. Miwa rolled her eyes and went back to her college applacents.

Raph was driving his father's car with Leo right next to him. Donnie was with Mikey in the back seats. Raph had the music on as he drove to the nearest Dairy Queen. It was winter so by 5 it was dark, which was the time the reached Dairy Queen. They got Miwa her ice cream cone then got back in the car.

"Look Raphie a raccoon." Mikey said pointing out a small raccoon by the side of the road.

"Oh yeah cute." Raph replied. He had to keep his eyes on the road. A raccoon bigger than the one Mikey pointed out was ran into the road where Raph could see him. Raph forgot everything and severed the car. Raph couldn't get full control of the car so the car with everyone in it tumbled off the road and down the hill. Donnie grabbed Mikey and shoved Mikey's head into his chest for protection. Leo and Raph put their arm's in front of their heads' trying not to get glass in them. By the time they reached the bottom all four had cuts and bruises all over. Leo had a deep cut in his arm and one on his cheek. Donnie's glasses where cracked, he had a large cut on his fore head, and his leg wasn't in the best condition either. Mikey's arm looked bad and twisted and he had a bad cut on the back of his head. Raph's largest cut was in his leg and got the least amount of injuries. Raph looked at the scene around him and saw how bad his brother's injuries where. Donnie and Mikey looked unconscious and Leo just looked awake but barely. Raph got out then pulled Leo out first. Then he opened the back seat and dragged his two little brothers out. After he got his brothers out he got out his phone. It was cracked but it still worked. He called an ambulance, but before he could call his sister his phone died. While he waited for the ambulance, Raph took Donnie's small first-aid kit filled with band-aids and started bandaging up his brothers cuts.

The ambulance got there no less than 10 minutes later and took the four brothers to a hospital.

Raph felt bad the whole time there. If he had been more careful this wouldn't have happened. He hoped his brothers weren't too hurt. His injuries where a bunch of cuts and the worst was a cut on his leg that was deep enough to need stitches.

Leo had to get stitches as well. On his arm and his cheek. All of his other cuts just need disinfecting. He wondered how his other brother's where and what condition they where in. He also thought about how he got there. He didn't remember anything after crashing so how he got to the hospital was a mystery.

Donnie's leg had a fractured bone in his leg and the cut on his fore head needed stitches like Leo and Raph. He knew he was going to need to keep an ichy cast on for a while but that was the least of his problems. He really worried for his brothers. For all he knew they where every worse conditions.

Mikey's arm was sprained and he had to have staples (if you don't know what they are, they're basically like stitches). Mikey was scared, he never liked hospitals with all there needles and pointy things. He wanted his older brothers but he couldn't because they where hurt to. That made him sad and scared about how his brothers where.


	9. Raph's Crash Part 2

(Miwa: 18

Leo and Raph: 16

Donnie: 15

Mikey: 7)

Miwa was on the couch still working on college stuff. She looked at the clock. 

"Why aren't they back yet? They should have been back hours ago." Miwa said to her self. She texted Leo and Raph 10 times. She tried calling them both like 12 was started to get worried. Her parents would be back in an hour. She tried calling Leo again but got no answer. She thought for a sec. No they didn't have anything to mad at her for. She almost jumped a mile when the land line rang behind her. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello is this the Hamato house?" A lady on the other end asked.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"This is the New York Hospital. Rapheal, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo are here with-" The lady was interrupted.

"What?! My brothers are there?! How?! Why?! What's wrong with them?! " She yelled getting panicked.

"Relax ma'am. They got in a car accident." The lady said.

"My god are they ok?"

"They are fine, just a little scratched up. The worst they have is a fracture." The lady explained.

"Thank you. I'm on my way right now." Miwa grabbed her purse and coat.

"Ok bring their parents too." The lady said.

"Alright bye."

"Good bye." The woman hung up and Miwa got out her phone. She called her mother while she started walking to the hospital.

"Hello?" Shen answered. Her daughter said a lot of things at once and the only part Shen understood was that her sons where in the hospital and what hospital they where in.

"OK Miwa calm down and talk slower. We're on our way." Shen said to Miwa then hung up. "Sorry we have to go it's an emeregncy. Come on Yoshi let's go." She said. Soon she and Yoshi where in the car.

"So what's the emergncy and where are we going?" Yoshi asked still confused.

"Don't know for sure what happened but I think the boys got in a car crash and they're at the hospital 3 blocks from our house."

It took about 15 minutes for Miwa to the hospital. The twins go moved to the same room 5 minutes earlier so she went to see them first.

"Hi guys. How you feeling?" She asked as she walked in.

"I'm fine but I think Leo is still on that loopy gas." Raph joked.

"Very funny Raph." Leo said back.

"So you want to explain or wait for our parents to get here?" She asked sitting down.

"We'll wait. Until then go find Mikey and Don and see how they are." Raph said.

Alright I'll be right back." Miwa walked out and down the hall to find her other brothers. She found Donnie 3 rooms down. "Hey Donnie. You ok in here?" She walked in.

"Hey Miwa. I'm fine. How are the others?" He asked.

"Leo and Raph are fine compared to you. You broke you leg." She said pointing to his leg.

"No I didn't. It's fractured." He explained.

"There's a difference? Well whatever."

"What about Mikey? How's he?" He asked.

"Don't know haven't checked on him yet." Miwa replied.

"Well go check on him. You know how much he hates hospitals.'' Donnie said.

"Ok I'll be back in a little bit." She waved as she left to find her youngest brother. She saw him about 5 doors down. Like Donnie he was in the room alone. "Hi Mikey. How you doing?"

"Yay, your here. Can we go home now?" Mikey asked his big sister.

"Maybe in a little bit. Depends what the doctor says." Miwa said.

"Where's Leo and Raphie and Donnie?"

"They're right down the hall." Miwa replied.

"Are they ok?" Mikey asked with big eyes.

"Well for the most part. Donnie got a fractured leg but that's it. So what's the problem with your arm?" Miwa asked.

"The doctor lady said its sprained." Mikey said as Miwa's phone went off. She looked at it and saw her mom texted her saying she and Yoshi where there.

"Ok Mikey I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to go show mom and dad where our brothers are. OK?" Mikey nodded and Miwa went down to the lobby.


	10. Raph's Crash Part 3(end)

Miwa met her parents down in the lobby. She lead them into the twins room. She told her parents she was going back to Mikey's room and left. Yoshi and Shen walked into the room. Raph and Leo where now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi boys, I see you two are feeling better." Shen said smiling as she walked in.

"Yeah pain killers work fine, but they make you feel tired after a while." Leo told his mom laying on the bed with legs hanging over the edge.

"What happened?" Yoshi asked.

"We crashed the car but it's not our fault." Raph said simply. Yoshi and Shen looked at them before a doctor came in.

"Hello, are you Mr. and Mrs. Hamato?" The doctor asked. The two adults nodded. "May I speak to you?"

"You go Shen, I am going to talk to Leonardo and Raphael." Yoshi told Tang Shen. Shen nodded and walked into the hall and shut the door.

"Boys what happened to make you crash?" Splinter asked.

"Well...there was a raccoon and I didn't want to run over it to I drove the car away from the raccoon and into the ditch..." Raph explained.

Splinter sighed. "Are you mad? Because if you're mad it's all the raccoon's fault." Raph blamed an innocent raccoon.

"No I am not mad, although next time please be more careful and ask before you borrow the car. That goes for both of you." Yoshi told his two oldest sons.

"So we're not in trouble?" Leo asked.

"No and if you where I think all of that is enough punishment." Yoshi said gesturing to the injuries. Both nodded and Shen walked back into the room.

"Well you're all lucky, Donatello and Michelangelo just have to wear braces for 2-3 weeks and your stitches and staples came off in 3 weeks. But no intense physical activity." Shen said summing up what the doctor had told her.

"Can we go home tonight?" Leo asked. Shen nodded and smiled

"Yes!" Leo and Raph said at once high-fiving each other. They got off the hospital beds.

"Wait do we even know what room Mikey or Donnie are in?" Raph asked.

"Miwa said Donatello is in room 103 and she'll bring Michelangelo into Donatello's room." Shen explained.

"Let's go then." Raph said and the four left and walked down to Donnie's hospital room. Miwa and Mikey where already in there sitting in one of the chairs, although Mikey looked only half awake on Miwa's lap.

"Hey, Donnie. Hey, Mikey. How you guys feeling?" Raph asked as he walked in.

"I'm tired." Mikey replied, obviously tired.

"I'm fine." Donnie replied as well.

"That's good now we should go home now. It is getting late." Splinter said to the rest of his family. Donnie started to get up only for Raph to pick him up and carry him.

"Hey! Raph, you know I can walk on my own, right?" Donnie asked as Raph carried him bridal style.

"Yeah but you should rest your leg so I'm carrying you." Raph explained. Miwa took Mikey off her lap and took a picture of Raph holding Donnie. She smiled at the picture and put her phone back in her pocket. Miwa picked her half sleeping brother up and carried him to the car with the rest of the family walking with them(except Donnie, Raph carried him). As soon as they got home Mikey was put in his bed, and the others where tired so they changed and slept.


	11. Lost With a Stranger

(Miwa: 15

Leo and Raph: 13

Donnie: 12

Mikey: 4)

Miwa got her purse and walked into the living room. Mikey was the only one there which suprised her. Usually her other brothers would be there. Well at least Leo and Raph to make fun of her outfit like they did every day. Her mother walked in going through some mail in her hands.

"Oh Miwa are you going some where?" Shen asked.

"To the mall with Kelly. Where's Donnie and the twins?" Miwa responded.

"Leonardo and Rapheal are out playing football and Donnie's out studying with his friend. Your father and I are going to visit an old friend. Can you watch Mikey for a few hours?" She said.

"But I'm going to the mall. Can't we give him to the neighbors for a while?" Miwa complained.

"Just take him to the mall with you. Give him a pretzel and he'll leave you alone. I'll give you $20 for a new pair of shoes." Shen told her daughter. Shen handed Miwa some money.

"Ok. Come on Mikey. We're going to the mall." Mikey looked at Miwa then got off the couch and followed her outside. They waited for Miwa's friend to come and pick them up. Once Miwa's friend got there, she looked at Mikey.

"Why do you have a little kid with you?" Kelly, Miwa's friend asked.

"I have to babysit. Mikey this is my friend, Kelly. Kelly this is my little brother, Mikey." Miwa explained.

"Hi!" Mikey said to Kelly. She waved back then they started walking towards the mall. It was only a block so they walked. Miwa and Kelly talked while Mikey hummed the while way there. The reached the mall and Mikey was already bored. Miwa and Kelly lead him into a some girly store. After about 5 minutes he was dying of boredom.

"Miiiwaaa. I'm bored. Can we go see the guy over there playing the guitar?" Mikey asked his older sister.

"Mikey, not now. In a little bit." Miwa said going back to the dress she and Kelly where looking at. Mikey frowned and waited another 5 minutes before sighing. He looked his sister and her friend and saw they where still distracted. He thought she wouldn't notice so he walked to the guy playing the guitar. The guy had a case full of lose change and small dollar bills. Mikey sat in front of the guy and listened to him for a half an hour. Then he got bored again and wondered around. Mikey soon got lost and wanted to find his sister. He couldn't find her so he asked for help.

"Excuse me sir. Can you help me find my big sissy?" Mikey asked to a stranger with a big coat.

The stranger smirked and keeled down to eye level with Mikey. "Sure, I'll help you find your sister. Come with me." He grabbed Mikey's hand and started walking away.

Miwa and Kelly where done in the cloths in that store. Miwa turned around to get her little brother only to see her was not there.

"Mikey? Where are you?" She started to look around for him.

"Why are you looking for him? He's gone so we can shop with out any interruptions." Kelly said.

"If I lose my own brother, I won't ever be allowed anywhere again without supervision." Miwa started panicking looking for Mikey.

"Oh well then that's bad. Mikey, where are you?" Kelly then started looking for him too.

"Where are we going? I don't think my sissy would be here." Mikey said looking confused.

"Don't worry, little boy. Your sister is around here somewhere." The strange said to Mikey. Mikey looked around the dark place that used to be a store. Now it was a old place used for storage.

"I don't like it here. Can we go somewhere else?" Mikey asked getting scared.

"No we're staying here." The stranger whisper shouted. Mikey whined and tried to get his hand out of the strangers hand. The stranger gripped Mikey's hand tighter. Mikey started pulling harder and almost started crying. The stranger grabbed Mikey's hand tighter. "Stop! Stop struggling you little brat!"

"Let me go meanie!" Mikey yelled and started crying.

"You better shut up right now, or I'll duck tape your shut and throw you in a bag!" The stranger threatened. Mikey whimpered and cried more. He wanted his big sister really bad right now. Mikey looked at the guys hand then saw a metal pipe next to him. Mikey picked it up and hit the strangers hand with it. The stranger screamed and let go of Mikey's hand. Mikey ran away as soon as he could. Mikey ran back where all the people where and looked for his sister.

Miwa was almost panicking. She couldn't find her brother anywhere. She sat on a bench and waited to see if anyone found Mikey. It had been an hour since he had gone missing. She was really worried. It was another half hour before she started walking around again. She walked around and looked for Mikey more. She went into the store he was in earlier in case he went back there. She heard a little whining and followed it. She followed it to a rack of dresses. She looked under and saw her baby brother crying. She hugged him the first second she saw him.

"Mikey there you are. How long have you been there?" She asked holding her brother.

"F-five minutes." Mikey said still crying.

"You where there for only 5 minutes? Where were you before that?"

"T-there was a guy and he told me to a d-dark place and then I hit his h-hand with a pipe and I ran h-here." Miikey explained. Miwa hugged her baby brother.

"Come on, I'll get you a pretzel. Would that make you feel better?" Miwa asked. Mikey nodded so Miwa and Mikey went to the food court and got some pretzels. Miwa took Mikey home.


	12. Holiday Trip

(Miwa: 14 Leo and Raph: 12 Donnie: 11 Mikey: 3)

It was late November and Splinter had gotten a raise. Plus it was getting near Christmas. Yoshi had annouced the surprise to his wife and together the two where going to tell their kids together. Miwa was on the couch reading a magazine, trying to ignore her twin brothers fighting over the T.V. remote. Leo wanted to watch Space Hero's and Raph wanted to watch wrestling. Donnie rolled his eyes and kept reading to Mikey, who was on Donnie's lap. Shen and Yoshi walked in and took the remote from Leo and Raph.

"Boys that is enough. We have an important announcement." Splinter said.

"Wait is mom having another baby?" Miwa asked getting a scared face.

"No-." Shen started before being stopped by her daughter.

"Thank god." Miwa said. "Continue."

"Anyways your father got a raise and with it being close to Christmas and all. We thought that we should take a vacation." Shen explained.

"What?! Really?! Where to?!" Raph and Leo said together.

"Our home land Japan." Splinter said.

"Where's Japan, Donnie?" Mikey asked looking up to his big brother.

"It's on the other side of the world." Donnie explained.

"When are we going?" Miwa asked.

"5 days. We'll be stay there for a week." Splinter spoke.

"Yay! I'm going to start packing!" Miwa ran off to her room.

- 5 days later, it was 9 A.M. and the plane left at 1. All the Hamato's where getting there bags ready. Leo and Raph had the biggest suit case because the two shared. Miwa had a nice, large bag filled with her stuff in it. Donnie had a regular sized bag, he shared with Mikey. Shen and Yoshi also shared a medium sized bag. An hour later Yoshi and his twin sons where loading stuff into their car. Mikey tried helping but he was too small to get anything in the car. It was 10:30 before everything in the car.

Then everyone got in and went to the airport. Soon they where in the plane flying away. It was a long flight. Donnie was sitting in between Miwa and Mikey. Miwa wasn't much of a bother to him, all she was doing was reading a magazine and listening to her Mp3 player. Mikey was going to be the problem until he fell asleep. He would ask Donnie random stuff. Donnie had permission to so he gave Mikey some juice with sleeping pills in it. Leo and Raph where sitting in front of them with Shen so they wouldn't cause any mischief. Splinter sat in the seat in front of them.

- It was 12 hours before they reached Japan. Mikey was asleep, so was Yoshi. Leo woke up his father while Donnie TRIED waking Mikey up. In the end Mikey ended up being carried by Shen. The Hamato's went to the hotel and checked in. They went to their room. Shen placed Mikey in one of the beds while the others brought up the bags. After they finished Shen spoke up.

"Alright you four may go down to the lobby or watch TV but do not wake up your brother. Your father and I are going to go pick up some dinner. We will be back in a little bit." She got her coat and she and Splinter left.

"Mom and Dad are going to be gone for about an hour and me and Leo brought water balloons let's go throw them in the lobby." Raph said. He and Leo smirked and pulled out a bag of water balloons. Miwa frowned.

"No you guys. We ca't get in trouble or Mom and Dad won't let us come back to Japan."

"Well can we hit you with one?" Leo asked. Miwa gave her brothers a look.

"I'm taking that as a no."

"Hey. Donnie Miwa can you go outside for a sec?" Raph asked trying to hide back a smirk. Miwa stared at him. Donnie shrugged and Miwa sighed and the two walked out side the room.

"Ok why are we out here again?" Miwa turned around and Raph slammed the door in their faces.

"Great now we're locked out."

"Maybe we should ask the guy up front desk." Donnie suggested. Miwa nodded and the two went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me sir, but our brothers locked us out of our room. Can you please get us back in?" Miwa asked nicely.

"Where are your parents? And what room number are you in?" The guy asked. "Our parents went to go get dinner. We're in room number 143." Miwa replied.

"Ok the... Hamato's..." The guy stopped mid-sentence. Miwa looked at him.

"Yeah that's us."

"Uhhh.. ok. Come on, I'll get you back in your room." He stood up and walked to the room. He opened the door and the three saw Leo and Raph squirting each other with water guns and Mikey was still trying to sleep on the bed. Miwa face palmed and the guy looked at the twins.

"I'm just going to go now." The guy left and went back to the desk.

"When Mom and Dad get back you two are in so much trouble." Miwa almost yelled.

"Or you can not tell them and we'll give you $5." Raph tried bribing his sister.

"No but I will wait until we're back in New York. Your both just lucky you didn't wake Mikey up." Miwa said.

"Ok well me and Leo are going to cards. You two want to play?" Raph asked. Donnie and Miwa shrugged and nodded.

- The guy at the desk called his old friend. "My friend, have you any news about Hamato Yoshi?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes I do. He is here with his children." The guy said.

"Children?! I thought he only had 1!"

"Well now he has 5."

"Can you tell me there ages?"

"The oldest looked about 14 or 15. Then 2 of them looked 12 maybe twins. There's one who looks maybe 10 or 11. The last one looked like a 3 year old but I could be wrong."

"I see. I want you to keep an eye on them. I will call you later to tell you what I want you to do."

"Yes sir." The guy hung up.


	13. Holiday Trip Part 2

(Miwa: 14 Leo and Raph: 12 Donnie: 11 Mikey: 3)

Tang Shen and Yoshi came back a little later with dinner. They all ate the sushi without saying a word. After they got ready for bed. Most of them where tired from the flight. They brushed their teeth and, for Miwa and Shen, brushed their hair. The room had a large cot, a couch, and 4 smaller cots. Since there was only 4 cots for the kids, each night some one would have to sleep on the couch. Tonight it was Miwa's turn.

- The guy (so we don't get confused at who's saying what. Let's call the desk guy Fred.) at the desk was doing some random stuff on his computer when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Fred answered.

"It is me. I want you to bring all 5 of the Hamato children. Knowing Yoshi, he most likely taught the older ones ninjitzu." The deep voice on the other end.

"Well we could throw a knock out bomb threw their window and take them then." Fred said. "

Good. Bring them to me as soon as you get them."

"Yes sir." Fred hung up then called a few other people.

- It was 10 A.M. and every one in the room was getting ready to go see some cool Japanese stuff. Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and Leo where ready to go but the others weren't. Miwa, being a girl and a teenager, was taking forever to do her hair. Shen and Yoshi where looking for who knows what. Leo sighed as he waited. Mikey was in an intense game of rock, paper, scissors with Raph and Donnie was reading.

"Ok Boys Miwa is in charge for a minute while we go get something. Ok be back in 10." Shen said as she and Yoshi left.

"Ugg I'm bored. Miwa hurry up so we can go once mom and dad get back." Leo complained.

"Oh be patient." Miwa snapped back as she continued brushing her hair.

"Sis I'm sure you got all the snarles out a long time ago. If you keep brushing it all you're your hair will come out." Raph teased.

"Joke all you want Raph but when I look pretty and you look like you just rolled out of bed don't coming crying to me." She continued brushing. Leo and Raph rolled their eyes.

Raph went back to rock, paper, scissors with Mikey and Leo went to look out the window. He saw a people walking in and out and all around. Leo looked at this one guy who he thought looked weird. Soon he saw the guy throw something at the window. Leo ducked as it broke the glass and a black ball landed in the middle of the room. His brothers and sisters looked at the ball on the floor.

"Why is that there and what is it?" Miwa asked.

"I don't know." Leo said. Raph grabbed a box of tissues and threw it at it.

"Ok I don't care what it is. I'm throwing it back out the window." Just as Raph picked it up, the ball broke in half and green gas filled the room. All 5 started coughing. And soon enough they where all on the ground unconscious.

- Miwa woke up and looked around. The room she was in was dark and cold. She tried to get up but couldn't. She turned her head and saw all four of her brothers on top of her. Miwa nudged her brothers.

"Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey. Wake up." Leo's eyes opened and he looked at hi sister.

"Miwa where are we?" He asked as he pushed Raph and Donnie off of him.

"I don't know and I don't like it." She stood up and started walking around.

"Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to sleep over here." Raph mumbled as he woke up."Wait where are we?"

"Don't know." Leo replied. Soon Mikey woke up and crawled up to Leo.

"Weo. It's cold. I cold." Leo picked Mikey up and put Mikey in his lap. Raph looked around then walked all over. Miwa grabbed Donnie and put him down on the other side of Leo. Then she walked around looking for a door or an exit of any kind. Mikey snuggled closer into Leo. Soon Donnie started stirring and woke up.

"Guys? Where are we? Why's it so dark?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey you finally woke up. None of us know where we are." Raph said. Donnie got up and felt the wall. He walked around feeling the walls.

"Odd... it's like a mideval dungeon. Chains on the wall and made of brick and concrete, I think." Donnie explained.

"Well that's great. We're locked in a dungeon. Who even brought us here?" Raph said.

"How would we know? We where knocked out the whole time we where brought here." Leo snapped back.

"How about you stop bickering and help us find a way out?" Miwa almost yelled at Leo. Leo glared back. Miwa went back to looking around. It had been 30 minutes. Raph, Miwa, and Donnie where still looking around and Mikey was asleep on Leo's lap. Mikey woke up as a door opened and a man wearing metal amour came in. They all looked at him as he walked towards Leo and Mikey. The older four noticed the man had gauntlets with blades all over them. Leo tightened his grip on his younger brother and stood up, holding Mikey in his arms.

Donnie slowly walked over to Miwa with out the guy noticing. When the guy gad his back towards Raph, Raph charged at him. The guy turned around and kicked Raph across the room in front of Miwa and Donnie. They helped Raph up and Miwa kept the two close. Leo tried making his way to his other siblings but was stopped by the amoured man. Leo looked at his eye which where the only part of the man's face Leo could see. One eye looked normal but the other looked warped and creepy. Mikey looked at Leo then at the guy in front of them. Miwa saw what was going on and she realized she would have to be brave for her brothers.

"C-can you please get away from my brothers?" She said to the large male in front of 2 of her brothers. The man looked at her but didn't move a step a way from Leo and Mikey. He then spoke but not to Miwa.

"Bring those three to room 103 while I talk to these two." Three people wearing nothing but black came in and took Miwa, Donnie, and Raph to another room. Raph tried to go back the whole way not wanting to leave his twin and baby brother alone with the man. Leo started getting worried as his sister, twin, and younger brother left. He gripped Mikey as tight as he could with out choking him. The deep voice of the guy spoke to the two brothers.

"Now what are your names?" "

I-I'm Leonardo." Leo said scared to see what would happen if he refused. "A-and this is Michelangelo." He continued.

"Good and what are your siblings names?" The guy asked.

"My sister's name is Miwa, my twin brothers name is Rapheal and my other brother's name is Donatello." Leo said still nervously.

"Good. Now little one, tell me about your parents." He said bending down and getting eye level with Mikey in Leo's arms.

"Weo who's this? He's scawey." Mikey asked looking up at his big brother. "

You may call me Shredder, Michelangelo." The man in metal told the little 3 year old.

"You mean like the cheese shweddew mommy uses?" Mikey asked. The one who called himself Shredder glared at Mikey. Mikey giggled.

"You think that is funny?" The Shredder asked. Mikey nodded smiling.

"Is this funny?!" He yelled hitting Mikey in his shoulder. Mikey started crying and Leo started rubbing Mikey's back slowly trying to calm him down. Leo got Mikey to calm down enough to where he was only crying in his shoulder quietly. Shredder looked at Leo and Mikey then turned around and left. Leo hoped he wouldn't come back. Sadly Shredder came back with electric two collars. He put the smaller one on Mikey's neck and the other on Leo's. "Bring the other three back in. Put the collars on them." Shredder said before leaving.

- Shen and Yoshi got what they needed and went back to the room.

"Kids we're back. Ready to go?" Shen asked as she walked in. She looked around when she heard no response. She looked at Yoshi. He looked around the room and saw none of his children.

"Kid's come out. We are back." He said. He looked around and in a few places they could be hiding. She began looking around too.

"Miwa. Leonardo. Rapheal. Come out now this is not funny. Donatello. Michelangelo." She called. Yoshi walked to the center of the room and picked up a black ball. He looked up and saw the window was broken.

"Shen come look at this." He said to his wife. She walked to the window and gasped. Yoshi showed her the ball and she turned it around. She saw a red circle with an odd, but furimilure, symbol.

"Yoshi where have I seen this before?" She showed it to Splinter. He stared at it wide eyed.

"You have seen it from..." He didn't finish but she remembered.

- Miwa paced around the white room she and two of her brothers where. She was worried for what the man would do to her other brothers. The three had been there for 15 minutes but she was still worrying.

"Miwa stop pacing. I'm sure their fine." Raph said to his sister.

"I'm worried. Don't tell me your not." Miwa said back.

"I am but I'm trying not to think about it." Raph told her.

"Guys what if they're not ok?" Donnie asked.

"I wish I could say they aren't but we won't know until we go back." Miwa said sitting down next to her little brother.

"If we go back." Raph's word made Donnie scared.

"Raph! Stop!" Miwa almost yelled. Soon the people who brought them there came in. They put electric collars around all of their neck's then brought them back to the room with Leo and Mikey.

"Leo! Mikey! Are you ok?" Miwa asked as she, Raph, and Donnie ran over to their other brothers.

"D-Dat Sh-shweddew meanie h-hit m-me." Mikey cried. Miwa looked at Leo.

"That freaky hit mikey? And his name is Shweddew?" Miwa asked.

"Yes he hit Mikey and he said his name is Shredder." Leo explained. Miwa looked down at Mikey who was still crying.

"Donnie you have your first aid kit?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah but all that's in it is a few band aids." Donnie said pulling out a small white box with band aids in it. He took Mikey from Leo and sat down. He placed Mikey in front of him. He moved Mikey shirt so he he could see Mikey's shoulder. It only looked like a bad bruise but he could be wrong.

"Ok Mikey. I'm going to push down around your shoulder to make sure it's not broken." Donnie told his little brother. Donnie started feeling around Mikey's shoulder. Mikey yelped a few times. Donnie luckily didn't anything broken. He turned around to his older siblings to tell them.

"Nothing's broken so it's just a bruise." Donnie explained. They all felt releved. Miwa sat down and put Mikey on her lap. Donnie sat next to her and the twins sat down too. Leo sat on the right with Donnie and Raph was on the her left. Donnie rested his head on his sister's shoulder and Raph did the same. Leo yawned and used Donnie as a back rest. Soon the four feel asleep. 3/4 using her as a pillow. She smiled and soon she fell asleep too.


	14. Holiday Trip Part 3

(Miwa: 14 Leo and Raph: 12 Donnie: 11 Mikey: 3)

Donnie was the first of his brothers and sister to be awake. He saw they where still sleeping so he just got up and stretched.

"I see one of you is awake." Came a voice that sounded some what formiler voice.

"W-who's there?" Donnie asked.

"Just me. Now come on Shredder said he needed to see one of you and since your the only one awake. Let's go." The male voice said. He grabbed Donnie's arm. He pulled him out of the room and into another one. Donnie was scared, he really wanted his siblings. As soon as they left the dark room, Donnie could see the guys face. It was the guy from the front desk or Fred as the name plate said at the hotel. That just made Donnie even more scared and worried. He was lead to a room different from the one earlier. This one had a metal table with chains on one side. The walls where black and the room actually had a light bulb in it. Fred pushed Donnie back into one of the cold metal chairs. He took Donnie's hand and put a metal cuff around it. Donnie saw the cuff was connected to a chain that was bolted to the table. Fred left and a few minutes later, Shredder entered and sat on the other chair. Donnie stared at him and was already freaking out in the inside.

"You are Donatello, correct?" He asked in a deep voice which only made Donnie get more scared.

"Y-yes." Donnie replied weakly.

"Good now tell me where you live. It is clear you do not live in Japan." Donnie didn't respond but just sat there starring at nothing. After a minute, Shredder glared at him. "Well answer!"

"I-I d-don't have to." Donnie said shyly.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I h-have the right to remain silent." Shredder glared at Donnie as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Donnie gulped and regretted saying what he did.

"Alright, then. Maybe your siblings will tell me." After that he left and Donnie was brought back to the room with his brothers and sister. By the time he got there, Miwa and Leo where awake.

"Donnie! Are you okay?" Miwa asked as soon as Don was pushed in. Leo walked over and helped Donnie up. Donnie nodded and Fred entered behind him. He walked past Donnie and grabbed Leo.

"Hey!" Leo shouted as he was dragged out.

- "Yoghi what do we do?" Shen asked. She was worried. The two had figured out what happened or what they thought happened. Oruko Saki hadn't died in the fire like they thought. He also apparently still had a vendetta, now he figured out they where in Japan and where using their kids to get his vendetta.

"We have to find them but they could be anywhere in Japan." Yoshi said.

"Well I think we should check where the building was when he got the clan. He's probably still there and we'll know because he was always arrogant about that clan... probably has that symbol the front of the building." Shen told Yoshi

"Alright we'll check there first. Let's go." With that the left the room and left to find their kids.

- Shredder growled. He had gotten the same results with the four Hamato's he had talked to so far. All refused to tell him. The only one left was the youngest. Mikey was brought to the room but had to be set on the table rather then the chair because he was short and couldn't see over the table.

"So Michelangelo, where are you from?" Shredder asked hoping for a better response then what his siblings gave him.

"I's not allowed to tell." Mikey said.

"Why not?"

"My bwothews and sissy told me not to," Mikey explained.

"Pwus you scawy." Shredder glared at Mikey. Mikey just starred at him.

"I gotta question." Mikey said.

"What is it?" Shredder asked looking at kid.

"What's dis for?" Mikey asked holding up the cuff that was supposed to be around his wrist.

"What?! How did you get out of that?!" Shredder yelled shocked.

"I don't know." Mikey shrugged. Shredder picked Mikey up by the back of the shirt. He walked back to the room where the rest of the Hamato children. He opened the door and dropped Mikey inside.

"Ow! Meanie!" Mikey yelled. Shredder ignored Mikey and shut the door.

"Mikey did you tell him anything? Are you okay?" Raph asked his baby brother.

"No I didn't tell him anythin'." Mikey said.

"Good. What do you guys think that freak is up too?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Miwa replied. "We don't even know why we're here."

- fter a few hours, Fred came back.

"Hey brats, I have direct orders to bring, uhhhh, oh right Donatello and Michelangelo to Shredder." He smirked. Leo grabbed onto Mikey and Raph stood in front of Donnie.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you take my brothers to that freak." Raph asked.

"Shredder thought you'd do that so he gave me this." Fred pulled out a remote and pointed it at Raph. He turned a dial and pressed a button. A red light flashed on Raph's collar, less than a minute later Raph screamed and fell on the floor unconscious.

"'Raph!" Leo, Donnie and Miwa yelled at once. Mikey also yelled in concern but it was 'Waphie' not Raph.

"What did you do to him?!" Miwa shouted at Fred.

"Electrocuted him, that's what the collars do." Fred said.

"Now Donatello, Michelangelo let's go." Donnie took Mikey from Leo and followed Fred out of the room. Fred grabbed Donnie by the arm to make sure he didn't try to run away. Miwa and Leo checked on Raph to make sure he was okay, or at least alive. Luckily, Raph's pulse and breathing where fine. It was an hour before Raph finally woke up and still Mikey and Donnie hadn't came back.

"Uhhh... guys, what happened?" Raph asked as he started waking up. His head and body ached.

"You see the collars around our necks?" Miwa said pointing at her collar. Raph nodded.

"They're electric collars, and you got electrocuted."

"Well the explains why everything hurts. Wait, where's Donnie? And Mikey?" Raph asked looking around.

"We haven't seen them since you got knocked out." Leo told his twin. Raph groaned and mumbled. He stood up and walked around. It was another hour before their little brothers came back. Donnie was pretty much thrown onto the floor and Mikey was dropped on top of him. Leo, Raph and Miwa all ran over to their brothers as soon as the door shut. Mikey was asleep but Donnie was still awake.

"Donnie? Mikey? What happened? Are you okay?" Miwa asked. Donnie sat up and spit something onto the ground. Donnie picked up what he spit out and looked at it. Then he felt his mouth. Leo and Raph starred at him confused before Donnie said spoke.

"Guys I think I lost my tooth..." "What? You already lost all your teeth. Let me see." Leo said. Donnie held his hand out and showed him the tooth.

"Open your mouth I wanna see which tooth." Raph demanded. Donnie opened his mouth and Raph saw where the tooth was missing.

"When we get out of this place, we'll get that fixed." Miwa told his little brother. Donnie nodded and shoved the tooth in his pocket.

"So what did Shredder do to you guys anyway?" Leo asked.

"He put us in the same room but this time when we refused to tell him, he took Mikey and set him on the other side of the room. Then he punched my face. He took Mikey out of the room, when he came back Mikey was sleeping in his arms. And I mean like actually sleeping. He said if I didn't tell him anything he'd make me watch while he hurt Mikey and maybe even kill him. It was really scary." Donnie explained. Miwa rapped her arms around Donnie who looked like he was about to cry. "It's okay, Donnie." Miwa said, comforting Donnie. Raph picked Mikey up and he and his twin sat by Miwa and Donnie.

"It's not your fault, Donnie. You didn't really have a choice." Leo said, rubbing his hand on his little brothers back.

"We promise we won't let that happen again, and if he does do it again. I'll destroy him." Raph promised Donnie. Donnie smiled at his siblings and sniffled.

"Thanks." His siblings smiled back at him. Miwa leaned against the wall and her siblings did the same. Leo leaned against her, Raph leaned against Leo, and Donnie leaned against Raph. Miwa took Mikey from Raph and held him on her lap. Soon all five of the Hamato's children sleeping.


	15. Holiday Trip Part 4

(Miwa: 14 Leo and Raph: 12 Donnie: 11 Mikey: 3)

Miwa woke up and got scared and worried the second she looked around the room. She tightened her grip on her baby brother in the room.

"Leo? Donnie? If this is a joke this isn't funny." She called to her other brother hoping one would answer. Mikey and Raph woke up at their sisters voice and looked at her.

"Whewe Weo an' Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, Mikey." She said. She stood up and set Mikey down in the corner. She walked around the room looking around. The room was as only 6 by 6 feet and there was nothing in it so there was no where her brothers could hide. Soon she gave up and sat by Mikey.

"What happened to Leo and Donnie? They should be here!" Raph yelled.

"I don't know, Raph!" Miwa shouted back.

"Sissy, I hungwy." Mikey said to his sister. Miwa looked at her baby brother and sighed. She really didn't know what to do. They soon heard a door being open and Mikey asked a question.

"What was dat?" Miwa picked up her baby brother and kept a tight grip on Raph's arm. Less than a minute later a door opened. Miwa looked at it seeing a second later a person was thrown in and four more people came in. Mikey stared at it then shouted.

"Donnie!" Miwa looked at the person thrown in and saw it was one of her other little brothers. Before she could say anything the four other people who came in, wearing all black like the guys from earlier who to her resembled ninja's, started trying to take Mikey away from her. As much as she tried, the four got Mikey out of her arms and got her grip off Raph. One set Mikey on the ground and took Miwa and Raph out of the room. Mikey walked over to his brother and started crying in front of his unconscious brother.

- Miwa and Raph where lead into a large room that they could tell was meant for training and fighting. Miwa saw the wall full of weapons and another ninja guy putting two Katana's back on it. She starred confused at the room. Raph saw it, too and Raph thought. What if they made Leo and Donnie do this too? "Pick a weapon." Shredder's said. They looked at the wall. Miwa was good with a few weapons but tessen was her best so that's what she picked. Raph took two sais down. As soon as they took the weapons of the wall, eight of the ninja came down all armed with weapons. Raph immediately charged at them. Miwa rolled her eyes and followed.

- Leo looked at the room he was brought to a room much like the one earlier. He was leaning against the wall because his body was soar. He really hoped Donnie was okay. They had been forced to fight those people who where apparently called Foot. Donnie had taken a hit to the head, knocking him unconscious. After that, Don was taken to a different room while Leo where brought here. It had been a while before a door opened again and Miwa was pushed in.

"Leo, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Do you know where Mikey, Donnie, and Raph are?" Leo said to his sister.

"Yeah Don and Mikey are back in that first room but I don't know where Raph is. What happened? Donnie was thrown in there knocked out, is he okay?"

"He took a hit to the head when we had to fight." Leo explained. "Wait they made you guys do that, too? Great that's another terrible thing in this terrible place." Miwa said. - Donnie woke up to Mikey's soft sniffles and crying. He picked up his little brother and looked at him.

"You okay, Mikey?"

"I-I s-scawed. I wan' mommy an' daddy." Mikey said hugging his brother.

"It's okay Mikey, we'll get out of here some how..." Donnie told Mikey. A door opened and Raph was harshly pushed in.

"Hey! Get back here!" Raph yelled as the door shut. He turned back to his younger brothers and realized Mikey sniffling and crying.

"What's wrong, Mikey?"

"Scawed..." Mikey simply replied.

"It's okay, we're going to get out. I promise it." Raph promised both his brothers.

- "There! Look I told you... Wow..." Shen said to Yoshi. They had been going around all of the city looking for the building. On the front it had a big picture of the symbol of the Foot Clan. It had been in the same place it was when Saki turned 18 and inherited the clan.

"I see he hasn't changed." Yoshi said looking at the building. They jumped to the roof and saw the vent. It was smaller then they expected. They thought that it was big enough for Yoshi to fit in but it wasn't. Although Yoshi couldn't fit, Shen could. She slid in the vent with her phone in her pocket so she could tell Splinter when she found the children, along with rope. She crawled through and looked through a vent. The room had nothing in it so she kept going. After 15 minutes of crawling, she finally found her three oldest all in the same dark room. She pulled out her phone and called her husband.

"Yoshi, I found Leonardo and Miwa."

"Good, what about Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't see them. I am going to get them out." She said before hanging up.

- The three oldest Hamato's sat in the room before a rope dropped down in the center of the room. Miwa looked at where it came from and smiled at the sight of her mothers face.

"Leo, come on. We're getting out of here." She said pointing at the vent and her mom. Leo smiled as well and started climbing up. Then Miwa did the same after Leo reached the top. Shen lead them back to the top of the roof where their father was waiting. They all ran out and hugged their father.

"I am so glad to see you three again. Are you hurt?" Yoshi asked.

"We're fine but what about about Raph, Donnie, and Mikey? Are they here?" Miwa asked.

"No, I am going back in to find them." Shen said. She slipped back into the vent and started looking into more rooms. While Shen crawled through the vents, Yoshi helped his two oldest (Leo by three minutes to Raph) get the electric collars off.

- "Sir! Sir! Two of the Hamato children escaped!" Fred yelled running into the room.

"What!" Shredder yelled surprised.

"No joke. The two oldest are no longer where we put them!" Fred said.

"How did they escape?" Shredder asked.

"I don't know, sir." Fred replied.

"Bring me the other three, they may know." Shredder demanded. Fred nodded then left the room.

- Donnie held his baby brother in his arms and Raph sat next to them. They all where scared and worried. Neither one knew what was going on with Leo and Miwa and that just made it worse. Donnie's head ached from the forced fight earlier and all he wanted was for this nightmare to be over. Mikey looked up at Donnie and took his hand and began sucking on one of his fingers like he did when he was a little baby and was hungry. Donnie stared at his little brother and used his free hand to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a rapper and a crushed old mini bag of saltines. He wanted to give the crackers to Mikey but he saw what looked like mold growing on it. He stuck the stuff back in his pocket and let Mikey suck on his finger. The three sat there quietly in the dark until they heard whispers. Donnie looked up at the ceiling and saw the metal from the vent drop down in front of them. Soon a rope fell. Raph walked over to it and grabbed onto it and looked up. He looked up and smiled as his mothers face appeared above them.

"Donnie, Mikey. Come on, I told you we where going to get out of here." Raph said. Donnie walked over and smiled at his mother's face.

"Donnie, Mikey. You guys go first." Donnie nodded.

"Mikey hold onto my neck tight." Donnie told his little brother. Mikey nodded and rapped his arms around his brother's neck. Donnie started climbing the rope. Donnie was nearly to the top when he heard some shouting and then running foot steps. A door opened and in came at least 5 of the ninja entered. Donnie started climbing faster and Raph started climbing as well.

With Donnie just inches away from the top, the leader of the ninja group, Fred, brought out a remote. He pressed three buttons. Red lights on Raph's, Donnie's and Mikey's collars blinked fast. Soon the collars sent electricity through there bodies making them scream and fall.

Raph was only three feet up so the fall wasn't too bad but what really hurt was when Donnie and Mikey fell on him. Shen gasped and almost yelled to her three sons. The Foot looked up at her and she started crawling fast through the vents. She couldn't get caught if she wanted to try to save the three again. She also felt guilty she didn't save them.

- Yoshi was getting worried. He had gotten the collars off Leonardo and Miwa but he was worried about his other three. Shen still hadn't come back or called. Soon Shen came crawling out of the vent but no one followed her.

"Mom, where's Raph and Donnie and Mikey?" Miwa asked.

"I found them but... but Shredder's ninja's came in and stopped them with the collars... I-i ran away after that..." Shen explained to Yoshi and her two kids out of Shredder's captivity.

"It is alright, Shen. We can get them out." Yoshi said to his upset wife. Shen looked at Yoshi and nodded. She knew she could get them out but it would be harder now that the Foot knew they where here.

- Shredder starred at the three in front of him. Mikey was tight in Raph's arms. The shock had been lowered to the point where Raph and Donnie wouldn't be knocked out but Mikey's body was smaller and weaker so he had been knocked unconscious. Raph had him tight and kept close to Donnie.

"Your two siblings have escaped. Now tell me, where might your parents and siblings be?" Shredder asked.

"Like we would tell you after what you did." Raph spat at him. Shredder walked up to Raph and starred at him. Shredder looked into Raph's surprisingly blaze green eyes.

"You should tell me now before I do something you will really regret." Shredder threatened. Raph gripped tightly on Mikey and nothing could take Mikey away from him.

"Like what?" Raph said bravely. Shredder looked from Mikey to Donnie. He walked over to Don. Donnie looked at Raph and was already scared. Shredder stood behind Donnie and held the claw of his gauntlet in front of Donnie's neck.

"Now will you tell me?" Shredder asked. Raph starred at the blade in front of his little brother then Donnie clearly scared face.

"Leave Donnie alone.. I-I swear we don't know where they are or could be. It'd be dumb to go back to the hotel and I-i don't know anywhere else they could be. Now leave Donnie alone." Raph told the Shredder. The Shredder took the knife away from Donnie's neck and walked out of the room.

"Donnie are you okay?" Raph asked in case Shredder had hurt him.

"I-I'm fine." Donnie said. Shredder, Fred and 3 other Foot came back. Fred and another guy tried to take Mikey away from Raph but failed. So the two other Foot tried to take him with the combined strength of Fred and the other ninja. They finally got Mikey out of Raph's arm and the three where brought to an another room. This room had a giant glass 'mirror'(one sided glass) next to the door and chains on the wall. Raph was shoved against the wall and his hands where chained to the wall. The same was done to Donnie. The chains where to high for Mikey but they did it anyway. Mikey's wrist slipped though and he fell to the ground. They did the same thing again but around Mikey's waist.

- Yoshi looked around. He entered and began running in the shadows through the building. He had snuck in to the Foot building and was now looking for his other three children. He heard the voice of Raphael so he followed it. The looked into the room unnoticed and saw his enemy and his three sons.

"...Now leave Donnie alone." Was all Yoshi heard but he knew Shredder was doing something to his second youngest. He saw the Shredder walking towards the door so he hid. Once the Shredder came back with Foot soldiers. He followed the Foot to where they where taking his sons. He didn't see much but after the Foot left he tried opening the door. It was locked so he starred through the window. He saw his sons hands chained to the wall.

"Good to see you again, Yoshi..." A very formillier voice said.


	16. Holiday Trip Part 5

(Miwa: 14

Leo and Raph: 12

Donnie: 11

Mikey: 3)

"Good to see you again, Yoshi..." A very formillier voice said. Yoshi turned around to his enemy.

"Saki! Let my children go! They are innocent." Yoshi demanded.

"Why would I do that when it would be so fun to torture them." Shredder told him, smirking from under his mask. Yoshi glared and charged at the Shredder. He dodged and sent a punch towards Yoshi's face. Yoshi dodged and kicked his opponent in the stomach. Of course the armor deflected the attack letting Shredder get a good kick to Yoshi's chest. The kick sent Yoshi a few feet back. He quickly recovered and charged again punching Saki in the face. Shredder stumbled back and glared at Yoshi. He charged forward and kicked Yoshi harshly into the wall. Shredder called for a few Foot ninja's. Two of the Foot grabbed Yoshi's arms and held them so he couldn't move them. Yoshi struggled but to no avail. The Foot forced him to the window that lead into the room the three children where being held in.

"Oh look Yoshi, the youngest one finally woke up." Shredder said in an evil tone while smirking. Yoshi's eyes widened. He didn't know what Saki was going to do to Michelangelo but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Leave Michelangelo alone! He is innocent!" Yoshi yelled at Shredder.

"Well Yoshi, I am feeling generous so you can choose how he will perish." Shredder told Yoshi. Yoshi glared at Shredder.

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" Yoshi shouted angrily.

"Watch me, he will bleed to death and you will watch." Shredder said then walked into the room the three of the Hamato children where.

Miwa and Shen sat and waited for Yoshi to come out with Raph, Donnie and Mikey.

"Leo you think their okay in there?" Miwa asked her brother. No answer. "Leo?" Miwa turned around to where her brother was standing moments ago.

"Mom! Leo's gone!" Miwa almost shouted.

"What? Leonardo!" Shen and Miwa looked around for Leo. They searched the whole alley but no Leo.

"What if he went in? What if they caught him?" Miwa asked getting scared.

"I don't know. Yoshi will call us if Leonardo is there." Shen explained. Miwa nodded and paced while they waited.

Yoshi watched Shredder walk over to his youngest. He struggled a lot more but it still didn't work. Shredder stood in front of the littlest and was eye level with him. He brought the blade of his gauntlet close to Mikey's face. He made two deep cuts on each of Mikey's cheeks. Mikey began crying the second the blade came in contact with his face. Splinter saw his two older sons try and stop Shredder but it didn't work. Yoshi struggled more and more every second but still no use. Those Foot where strong. Shredder's blade made another deep cut on Mikey's face. Then oddly enough, the Foot fell to the ground.

"Your welcome." An easily recognizable voice said. Yoshi turned around to the sight of Leonardo with a big bag, a bo staff and a katana. "Here I brought you a katana." Leo said handing his dad the sword.

Yoshi quickly took the sword and began ramming the door to the room.

"You know I have the..." Leo said before Yoshi broke the door down. "...key."

Yoshi ran in and charged at Shredder. He kicked Shredder to the wall away from his youngest. Leo followed with the key to the cuffs and began un-doing the cuffs around his closest brother, Raph. After Shredder was on the other side of the room, Yoshi took the sword and cut Mikey out of the chain and cuff.

"Daddy!" Mikey cried. Yoshi rapped his arms around his youngest and let him cry and bleed into his shirt. Leo had freed both Raph and Donnie and giving them weapons. Shredder got up and charged at Yoshi. Yoshi jumped over him and held Mikey closer.

Miwa and Shen snuck into the building. They looked in every room. No Leo, no Yoshi, no Raph, no Donnie, no Mikey. Finally they found the room the rest of the Hamato family where in fighting. Well not Mikey, he was still tight in Yoshi's arms.

"Well that explains where Leo was. I'm going in." Miwa said. She ran to the bag Leo had dropped on the floor and pulled out a tessen. She joined her brothers and father. Yoshi after seeing Miwa had joined them, he ran out for a second. He saw Shen and handed Mikey to her. He then went back to fighting Shredder. Shen looked at her baby's cut up, tear stained face. She felt terrible for him. Shen looked through the door frame, Leo looked at her and Shen motioned that she was taking Mikey outside. He nodded and went back to fighting. She stood up and began walking to towards the exit.

Shredder looked at the figure that had run through the door way of the room. He jumped over Donatello and ran out of the room. Shredder caught up to Shen and stopped her from leaving.

"It is nice to see you again, Shen. You haven't changed much." Shredder said. Shen glared at him and Mikey whimpered in her arms.

The other five Hamato's followed Shredder out of the room. Yoshi, after seeing Shredder near his wife and smallest, he shouted at Shredder. "Leave them alone, Saki!" Shredder turned his attention back to Yoshi. While no one was looking Donnie pulled out many ninja stars. He threw them at many projectiles hitting Shredder in many places. Through the armor it didn't do much but it was enough to create a distraction for Shen and Mikey to escape. They didn't go out of the building, but slipped into another room. While the others fought with Shredder and Foot Ninja's, Shen took tissues, toilette paper, and tape to make make-shift band-aids on Mikey's face which stopped the bleeding.

"Michelangelo, stay here. I'm going to help Daddy and your siblings, okay?" Shen told Mikey.

"Otay, you wiww come back dough, wight?" Mikey asked.

"I promise we will." She promised to Michelangelo. She kissed his forehead then ran back to help the other members of her family. Leo and Raph where fighting four of the Foot together, Miwa and Donnie where also fighting some Foot side by side while Yoshi fought Shredder. Shen picked up a sword one of the ninja's had dropped and began fighting.


	17. Holiday Trip Part 6(end)

(Miwa: 14

Leo and Raph: 12

Donnie: 11

Mikey: 3)

Mikey sat in the room he was in. The walls where scattered with swords of all sizes and shapes. Mikey tried to reach one but fail many times. Mikey looked around to see if there was anything that he could use to get one of the shiney swords. Instead of finding something to help him, Mikey saw a small kunai in the room. He picked it up and touched the end with his finger. He stuck it in his mouth after the sharp end touched his finger. He shrugged and dragged it with him to the doorway to watch his family fight.

Yoshi sent a hard punch to Shredder's face. Saki easily dodged and kicked Yoshi in the chest, hard. Yoshi was harshly thrown to the wall after Shredder kicked him. "Daddy!" Came the high voice of Michelangelo. Mikey ran out to father, bringing the kunai with him, but was stopped by being picked up by the back of the shirt. "No! Put me down!" Mikey yelled to the one who picked him up, Shredder. Shredder smirked as he held Mikey up.

"Look, Yoshi, your little baby came to help you. How pathetic." Shredder said.

"Michelangelo! No!" Yoshi shouted. Shredder smirked once more. Mikey still had the kunai in his hand so, not really sure what else to do, he brought it up to a piece of Shredders exposed skin. Mikey made a small one inch cut on Shredders arm. Shredder felt it and glared at Mikey. Saki took the kunai away from the smallest Hamato and put it in his belt. Mikey whimpered and struggled in Shredders grasp.

"You pathetic little child!" Shredder shouted at Mikey before throwing him harshly to a wall across the room. Lucky for the three year old Hamato, Leo caught his baby brother before he could get hurt. Leo set Mikey down by the wall then did a hand signal to Raph. Raph nodded and smirked to himself.

"Yo! Shred Head!" Raph yelled. Shredder turned around to be met with both of Raph's feet being sent at his face. The kick sent Shredder about two feet back towards a waiting Miwa. The oldest of the Hamato siblings kicked Shredder's back hard enough to send him towards her little brother. "Donnie! Now!" Miwa yelled. Donnie turned around just in time to hit Shredder in the head after defeating the last of the ninja's. The hit knocked the helmet off the enemy and flying to the other side of the room. Shredder recovered from the hits surprisingly quick and charged at Donnie. Shen blocked Shredder from even touching her second youngest. The mask was off so now she could see Saki's face. Burn scars from the fire where still there and his eye was red. She almost felt sorry for that deformed face, but that freak hurt her children. Shen kicked Shredder towards the hard wall. Saki's bear head hit the wall hard enough to knock him out.

Shen picked Mikey off the floor as the others gathered around the Shredder. "Is he dead?" Raph asked poking the unconscious form of their enemy with Donnie's staff. Donnie took the staff back and stepped away from Shredder.

"I don't think so but we should go before and if he wakes up." Leo said to his family. Raph didn't listen to Leo and took the kunai out of the belt of Saki. "Raph, what on earth are you doing?" Leo asked his twin. Raph didn't answer as he walked towards Shen and Mikey. Raph brought the kunai to his baby brothers neck. "Raph?! What are you doing?!" Miwa yelled at Rapheal. Raph rolled his eyes and cut the collar off of Mikey.

"That, Miwa, that's what I was doing." Raph told Miwa holding up the small collar. Raph threw the collar at Shredder then cut his own off doing the same. He handed the blade to Donnie for him to cut his collar off and that he did.

"So should we should probably go now." Everyone nodded at Donnie's word and began to run out with Shen and Mikey on the lead and Yoshi in the rear. Lucky for them, the Hamato's got out and back to the hotel without any trouble. They all hastily packed up their stuff.

"Wait... Were are we going after this? You said we where going to stay for a week and we've only been here like 5 days." Raph asked. Shen and Yoshi looked at Raph then each other.

"We managed to exchange our tickets for ones of an earlier flight." Yoshi explained. Shen and the four oldest kids nodded.

"Wait you can do that?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, we changed tickets with another family so they'll be leaving in two days and we'll be leaving in a few hours." Shen answered. Donnie gave a slight ohhh then continued packing.

"Daddy, why'd dat Shweddew guy huwt us? Why he so mean?" Mikey asked his father hugging his toy bear he missed so much while he was with Shredder. Yoshi and Shen looked at each other and pretty much had a telepathic conversation.

"Well Michelangelo, that is a story for another time." Shen told her youngest. She and Yoshi hated not telling their children what happened all those years ago. Mikey just shrugged and kept shoving his stuff into his and Donnie's bag. Donnie rolled his eyes. He pulled the things Mikey shoved in out only to fold them nicely and put them back in. As soon as they all finished packing up their stuff, they went straight to an airport.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie had a seat behind their parents and Mikey, with Miwa behind them. The four talked to each other with the boys sitting on their knees and looking over their seats.

"Do you guys think there's anyway Shredder could follow us?" Donnie asked.

"Well duh! We kind of had to tell him where we live. And by we I mean you!" Raph snapped at Donnie.

"Raph, he didn't have a choice." Miwa said to Raph.

"If he does, we're going to have to be careful. Anyone could be one of those Foot. The guy from the front desk was." Leo explained.

"Not to mention Mikey, he's not going to be able to defend himself for awhile. We'll have to keep a closer eye on him." Donnie told his older siblings. They nodded and the three boys sat back down in their seats.

Shredder woke up an hour after all the Hamato's left. He looked around and saw all of his ninja's where defeated but a few where getting up. Shredder stood up and walked over to his helmet. He put it back on then stood in front of his lead Foot. Fred got up as he saw his boss who looked really mad.

"Yes sir?"

"The Hamato's escaped! I want you to go to New York! The one with glasses said that's where they lived. I want all of them brought here. Alive!" Shredder demanded.

"Yes sir." Fred said then got up. He got a few ninja's and left. The went to New York and created a building there. The ninja's tried their best to capture any of the Hamato's and failed every time. They kept trying though. The Hamato's had to pay one way or another.


	18. Allergies

(Miwa: 9 -Leo and Raph: 6 -Donnie: 5)

Donnie was playing around with all of the other kids in Pre-k.

"Alright kids, come here. It's snack time!" The young teacher said to her students. Donnie and his class mates gathered at the table where a tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Okay we're try these sandwiches but first, who can't have peanut butter?" She asked. Only one kid raised his hand. She handed each kid except the one who rose his hand, he got just jelly. Donnie looked at the sandwich in front of him. He never hand this kind of sandwich before. He picked it up and took a bite. It tasted good so he took another bite, but this time it was getting harder to swallow and breath. A second later, his tongue started swelling and he almost couldn't breath. His neck started itching and started scratching it. He got up to tell his teacher but fell down unable to breathe. Donnie's classmate looked at him and asked.

"Donnie? You Otay? Teacha', Donnie feww and he's wooks sick and his neck is huge. Has it always wooked wike dat?" The teacher looked at him and walked over to them. She starred at Donnie and felt for breaths. None. She pulled her phone out and called 911. That was the day they found Donatello's fatal allergy.

-8 years later-

(Miwa: 17 -Leo and Raph: 14 -Donnie: 13 -Mikey: 5)

Donnie was in the park with Mikey, his little brother. Donnie was finishing up on a bench while Mikey played in the grass. "

You okay over there, Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, are you almost done?" Mikey asked back.

"Yes just 3 more problems." Donnie replied. Mikey shrugged and went back to playing in the grass. A yellow and black bug flew over and landed on a flower in front of Mikey. Mikey looked at it and shooed it because Raph always said bugs where bad and he hated them. The bug flew on Mikey's nose and Mikey tried to crush it. The bug stung Mikey's nose as he hit his nose. The bug fell off of Mikey's nose. Mikey's nose and face started itching, he scratched it but it felt worse. Minutes later, he started have trouble breathing and his arms started itching. He looked at them and it looked like a bunch of mosquito's had bite them. The 'bites' where also itchy so he scratched them too. He got up to tell Donnie because his arms and face hurt from all his scratching. When he got up his stomach hurt and he was finding it hard to breath. He slowly walked over to Donnie.

"Donnie... my stomach hurts and... my face and arms ... itch and hurt..." Mikey said weakly, it was getting hard to talk and breath. Donnie looked up from his homework. Mikey's face was red from all the scratching he had done and his arms where the same but small hives where on his arms. "

Mikey? What happened?" Donnie asked. He threw his book in his bag.

"I...I don't... know..." Mikey replied. Donnie picked Mikey and his bag. He started walking towards a hospital. Even if it might not be fatal, better safe then sorry. Plus they might know what was going on.

"Donnie...tired..." Mikey told his big brother. Donnie started getting worried.

"Just stay awake. That's all you have to do, okay?" Donnie said trying to keep Mikey awake.

"Kay..." Mikey weakly mumbled. Donnie started running faster. He saw a hospital and ran inside.

"Yes how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"My brother needs help. I don't know what's wrong with him." Donnie said. She looked at Mikey. She went behind the desk and told Donnie to go to a room. Donnie almost ran to the room and a doctor came in minute later. Donnie had to leave the room. He used the phone to call his parents and told them what was going on. They where on their way. Donnie was nervous. He remember his almost deadly allergy. What if this was an allergic reaction like the one he had? What if it was worse? Shen arrived and waited with Donatello for Mikey. It was another half hour before the doctor came back with Mikey. Mikey ran over to his big brother and parents. Donnie picked Mikey up and hugged him. The doctor walked to Shen and handed her two epi-pens.

"He had an allergic reaction to a bee sting. Anytime, he gets stung insert one of these into the spot he was stung. I suggest carrying one at all times. When you use them both just call and we'll get you new ones." Shen took the epi-pens and put them in her purse.

"Thank you, Dr. Sim." Shen thanked the doctor. The doctor nodded and went back the hall.

"Mikey, I'm so glad your okay!" Donnie said to his younger brother and smiled.

"Me to!" Mikey chirped. Shen smiled at her two youngest sons. The three went home. Shen took Mikey epi-pens and mark them with orange tape around the top. She did the same with Donnie's but with purple tape. That was the day they found Mikey's fatal allergy.


	19. Babysitting Mikey: Raph

(Miwa: 13 Leo & Raph: 10 Donnie: 8 Mikey: 6 months)

"What?! That's not fair!" Raph yelled after hearing what his mother had said.

"It is, you disobeyed your father and I, so you can stay here with Michelangelo." Tang Shen told him again. Two days ago, Yoshi and Shen had gone out and told Raph and Leo no horror movies since it was a school night. Raph watched one any ways. He was caught so his punishment was to watch baby Mikey while the rest of his family went to see a movie and go out to eat with Usagi. Raph thought it was totally unfair.

"Michelangelo will sleep most of the time anyway. We'll be back in a few hours." Shen said before walking out the door. Yoshi and the other three Hamato children where already in the car outside. Raph groaned. He didn't hate his baby brother but he hated taking care of him. Raph sat down on the couch and turned on a random TV show. It was ten minutes before Mikey woke up from his nap and cried for his brother. Raph sighed and walked to his baby brothers room.

"What do you want?" Raph asked picking Mikey up. Mikey tried to grab Raph's hand but he pulled it away. He reached for Raph's hand again. Raph rolled his eyes and let Mikey take his hand into Mikey's smaller one. The littler Hamato stuck the bigger's fingers into his mouth. Raph carried Mikey to the kitchen and set him into his high chair. He took his fingers out of Mikey's mouth and walked to the fridge. He pulled out the carton of milk and a sippie cup out of the cup board. He filled the sippie cup with milk and put it in the microwave. He set it for 30 seconds hoping warm milk would make Mikey go back to sleep. After the microwave beeped, Raph took the sippie cup out and began feeding it to Mikey. Mikey took one sip then took his mouth away from the bottle. Raph starred at him confused as Mikey stuck his tongue out and cried.

"What? What's wrong?" Raph asked. Of coarse, Mikey just kept crying and gave no verbal response. Raph realized what was wrong and put the sippie cup in the freezer for a few seconds. After it wasn't too hot for Mikey, Raph feed it to him again. This time Mikey drank the whole thing. Raph picked Mikey up and took him to the couch. Raph turned on some dumb kid show and had Mikey watch it until he fell asleep. That only took about ten minutes. Once Michelangelo was fully asleep, Raph brought him back to his crib. Raph walked back to the couch and turned it to his favorite show. One that had lots of shooting and screaming. He turned the volume up the way, he liked it and watched the show.

Mikey heard the loud screaming and shooting. It scared him a lot so he started crying. Raph sighed and walked to see his what his brother wanted. Raph picked Mikey up and checked everything. He didn't need a change, food or anything. Another gunshot went off on the TV and Mikey cried even louder. Raph starred at him confused. A scream on the TV went off again and once Mikey cried louder. Raph realized the loud sounds where scaring his baby brother. He picked up Mikey's toy bear and gave it to him to help him calm down. Raph ran out to the living room with Mikey and changed it to a kids movie. Raph sat on the couch and held Mikey. Mikey calmed down soon and fell asleep again. Raph carried Mikey to his crib, again. This time was different though, when Raph set Mikey down, he started balling again. Raph picked him up to check on him and Mikey stopped crying. Raph looked at Mikey. Mikey only wanted to be in his big brothers protective arms since he was still scared. Raph smiled at his baby brother and brought him to the couch. Raph sat down and watched TV.

Mikey fell asleep again but Raph kept him in his arms. Raph had been up late that night because of homework and other stuff so he was already tired even though it was only 9 P.M. He continued watching the show. By the time his family got home (9:30), he was asleep with Mikey's head buried in his neck along with his stuffed animal.


	20. Leos Lotus

(Miwa: 18

Leo and Raph:15

Donnie:14

Mikey: 6)

"Wait where are you guys going again?" Raph asked his mother, father, and sister.

"We're going to check out some colleges in Augusta. We'll be back soon...ish." Miwa replied.

"The latest we'll be back is friday." Shen added. "Remember Leo is in charge, behave and don't get into trouble. Bye love you." And with that Yoshi, Shen and Miwa left.

About a half hour they where done, Raph smirked and got off the couch. He grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leo asked from behind him. Raph turned around to face his twin.

"To hang out with my friends." Raph said to Leo.

"Are you kidding?! You're grounded, Raph! You can't go." Leo crossed his arms while he spoke.

"You're not in charge of me. When Mom left you in charge, she meant Mikey and Donnie. I can take care of myself." Raph argued.

Leo frowned. "No Raph I'm also in charge of you. Plus you and your friends always stay out late on weekends and knowing you and them you'll be up late tonight. We have school tomorrow and Mom and Dad will kill you if you break your grounded." Raph rolled his eyes.

"And how will they find out?" Raph asked a dumb question.

Leo grabbed the house phone and held it up. "This is how."

"Don't you dare, Leo!" Raph yelled.

"Okay if you can reach it I won't tell." Leo smirked to himself. He was taller than Raph by at least an inch so he wouldn't be able to reach. He held the phone as high as he could and watched as Raph struggled to get it. After 5 minutes of trying, Raph backed up and rammed Leo in the gut. Leo fell back and dropped the phone. Moments later Leo and Rap where fighting on the floor. Only to be stopped by a fire alarm. Leo pushed Raph off and ran to the kitchen. They had completely forgot about their pizza cooking and it was burnt to a crisp.

"Great now it's not even eatable." Leo complained. Raph followed and grabbed the closest thing to him, an apple. He threw the apple at the fire alarm and it fell to the ground. Donnie stood in the doorway and starred at the fire alarm on the ground and the burnt pizza.

"Yeah I'm just going to order a pizza." Donnie said dialing the pizza place's number on the house phone. Leo and Raph looked at each other than jumped on Donnie trying to get the phone away from him. Donnie fell and soon his brothers where fighting on top of him.

Raph continued fighting with Leo, unaware of what he and Leo did by mistake. "Guys!" Donnie yelled. Leo and Raph got off of Donnie and helped him back up. Donnie starred at them angrily behind his half broken glass.

"You broke my glasses! The left lens is totally broken!" Donnie yelled again. "I'm going to go get my spare." Donnie said before walking upstairs taking the phone with him. Although Donnie ran into a chair, twice on his way up. Leo and Raph glared at each other.

"This is your fault!" Both yelled to each other at the same time.

"No it's both your faults, I can't believe Mom left you in charge, Leo. Your lucky I'm not going to tell her or Dad." Donnie said coming back into the kitchen with not broken glasses and Mikey trailing behind with the phone.

"Yeah Donnie's not gunna tell but both of you to your room!" Mikey yelled and giggling after.

"Mikey, I'm in charge not you." Leo said annoyed to his little brother.

"NOW! NOW! NOW!" Mikey shouted loud enough to make the building shake. Leo and Raph ran to their room. Mikey and Donnie laughed as soon as the two left.

The next day the four boys had to go to school. It was now third period aka Leo's geography class. It wasn't Leo's worst class but it was really boring. The bell rang for class to start and everyone was in their seats. The teacher walked through the door with a girl Leo hadn't seen. The teacher, Mr. Shoe (best name ever right?) pointed at the seat next to Leonardo, which was the only one open in the room.

The teenage girl walked to her seat and introduced her self to Leo.

"Hi, I'm Lotus Blossom." She said. She had long black hair and brown eyes. To Leo, she was really pretty.

"I'm Leonardo Hamato, but you can call me Leo." Leo told Lotus. She smiled and Mr. Shoe started talking.

After the lesson the teacher told his students what they would be doing next. "Alright class, I'm am going to put you into pairs and you will work together to create a project. You will get a state and you must make a poster board. On it you must put 20 facts about economic activities. It is due on Wednesday and I will not be giving you class time. Already then, Leo your with Lotus and your state is Louisiana." Mr. Shoe said then paired up the rest of the class and gave them their states.

"Well we have two days to get this done. Should we meet up at your house or mine?" Lotus asked.

"We should meet at mine, I'll give you the address and when you get there we can go get what we need." Leo explained writing his address down.

"Don't you have stuff?" She asked.

"No, my brother used up all the glue and we don't have any poster board."

"Oh okay then. I'll come around 5." The bell rung and Leo handed Lotus the address.

"Guys, what are you doing tonight?" Leo asked his brothers when they got home.

"April's coming over and we're working on our tech. ed." Donnie told his older brother.

"I'm doing L.A. crap." Raph said.

"You promised to help you with jump roping because I keep falling." Mikey reminded Leo.

"Shoot, sorry Mikey. My partner for geography is coming over so we can work on our project. Tomorrow I swear." Leo promised. Mikey nodded. The door bell rang and Leo opened it. Instead of it being Lotus like he thought, it was April. Donnie had her over a lot, so April and Leo knew each other fairly well.

"Hi Leo, is Donnie here?" The red hair asked.

"Yeah he's inside. Come on in." Leo told her. April walked in and she and Donnie dumped a bunch of stuff on the table. The two began talking and building who knows what.

Soon the door bell rang again, and sure enough it was Lotus. Leo lead Lotus inside.

"You stay here. I just have to get some stuff my room." Leo told her then ran off to his room. Lotus walked to the living room where Mikey watched cartoons and Raph did his homework.

Raph looked up and looked at her. "So you must be Leo's geography partner."

"Yes and my name is Lotus." She snapped back. She looked at the cartoon Mikey was watching. "What on earth are you watching?"

"The Misadventures of Flapjack." Mikey said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Wow." She turned to Raph. "I'm sorry your brother is dumb enough to watch this."

"Hey!" Mikey yelled at her insulted.

Lotus ignored him and walked to the table to where Donnie and April where working on their project.

April handed Donnie the screwdriver and he tightened the last screw of their project. The project was to create a small motor for a boat race. The teacher was going to attach the motor to a popsicle stick raft and see how fast you could get to the other side.

"Yes! There, it's done." Donnie exclaimed. It was on the table when Lotus walked over.

"Hey nice thing. Oops." Lotus said before knocking the small motor off the table crushing it.

Donnie and April starred at their broken project that took two days to design and three days to construct. It didn't help that the project was due tomorrow. Lucky for them it only disconnected the pieces and screws so it would be easy to fix. Donnie reached down to pick them up but was stopped by Lotus's boot crushing the pieces and motor.

Lotus smirked as April glared at her. April was full on ready to yell at the older girl when Leo came back out.

"Alright Lotus, let's go." Leo said as he walked in.

"No. You and her are going to fix our project. Because SHE broke it." April almost yelled at Leo and Lotus pointing at Lotus the whole time.

"What? No I didn't. She's lying, Leo." Lotus said looking as innocent as possible.

"Look April, we have to worry about our own project so I'll talk to you more when we come back. We're going to the store to get glue and poster board. We'll be back in 20 minutes." Leo explained then he and Lotus left. April groaned in frustration and she and Donnie went back to fixing their project. Hopefully they would be able to fix it in time.

Raph finished his homework and looked at the TV.

"Hey Raph, wanna play Smash Bros.?" Mikey asked.

"Sure, hand me a controller." Raph replied. Mikey walked over to get the controllers. Before he could get to it he sneezed into his hands.

"1. Bless you and 2. Gross, go wash your hands." Raph told his little brother. Mikey walked off to the bathroom to wash his hands like Raph had told him to.

Raph waited a minute for Mikey to come back out. Suddenly, he heard glass break and a loud scream to follow it. Donnie and April looked up from their project and at Raph. Raph looked at the TV to make sure it wasn't the show that was playing but it wasn't.

"What was that?" April asked.

"I don't know. Mikey! Are you okay?!" Raph yelled. They all waited for a response but nothing came.

"Raph, maybe you should go check on him." Donnie suggested. Raph nodded and walked to the bathroom. He looked inside and saw the broken window but no Michelangelo.

"Mikey? Mikey?" Raph called looking around the bathroom. He looked out the window and saw nothing. He turned around then everything went black.

Donnie and April waited for a few minutes. Raph had not yet come out and they where getting worried. They heard the sound of foot steps and they figured it was Raph.

"Raph? Is that you? Did you find Mikey?" Donnie asked to what he thought was his brother. No reply came.

Donnie saw a shadow and it was easily recognizable. He grabbed April's hand and ran to his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Donnie, what's going on?" April asked very confused.

"No time for explaining. Hide!" Donnie whispered to her then ran into his closet pulling April with him. He moved a bin of clothes and grabbed the staff that was hidden behind it.

Donnie told April to stay hidden in his closet while he hide else where. He ran out of the closet, shutting the door behind him and hide behind his desk keeping his bo staff close at hand.

April sat confused in the closet until she heard banging coming from the door. It stopped for a moment before a loud crash sound came followed by the sound of things get crushed, destroyed and knocked over. She peeked out the door and saw a knocked out Donatello being picked up by some guy in a weird ninja costume with many others in the room as well.

"Donnie!" She shouted then clapped her hand over her mouth realizing what she had done. The ninja's walked towards the closet and opened the door. April hide under some of Donnie's clothes. The ninja's threw everything out until they found April. They brought her out and held her arms so she couldn't escape. She got scared as she looked at them and they at her. One brought out a picture then looked at April then the picture. He looked back and forth before shaking his head. One of the other ninja's got out a staff and hit April upside the head, knocking her out.

Leo and Lotus walked down the street before Lotus's phone went off. She looked at the text she had gotten and did her best to hid a smirk.

"Well, my dad says I have to go home now but we can work more tomorrow. Bye." She said giving the bags to Leo then running off.

Leo was left confused but continued walking to his house. He entered and called to his brothers.

"Guys, I'm back!" He called but no reply came. He looked into the living room. No brothers. The kitchen, no brothers. He walked to the hall where the bed rooms where and checked there. No one in Mikey's room or Raph's. He looked into Donnie's room only to see it was completely destroyed and an unconscious teenage girl laying on the floor.

Leo gasped and ran over to April. He picked April up and brought her out of the destroyed room. He set her on the couch and continued looking for his brothers. It was another half hour before April woke up and Leo found no sign of his brothers.

April remembered what happened and almost started freaking out. "Oh god! Oh god!" She yelled running back to Donnie's room. Leo followed confused, to be honest he was starting to think she was crazy.

"April, what's wrong? Where are my brothers?" Leo asked.

"Don't call me crazy but I think they where kidnapped by ninja's with bug eyes." April told Leo.

"You're saying the Foot captured half my family while the other half is in another state? Well that's great." Leo said sarcastically before going to the Hamato's basement/dojo. April followed asking questions.

"Who are the Foot? Why do they want your brothers?"

"It's a long story I don't have time to explain." Leo said simply getting his katana's out of the weapon closet.

"That's what Donnie said. Why won't you tell me what's going on?" April asked getting mad.

"Fine, the Foot are run by a pycho called Shredder. Shredder has a personal vendetta my dad. So he wants to kill me, my brothers, my sister, and my dad." Leo explained fastening his belt. He got Raph's sais out as well and put them in his belt.

"Wow, that's cruel. Where do you think they took them?"

"No clue but I have to find them. April, you should probably head back to your house." Leo told her getting out a bo staff and putting next to his seathed katana's on his back.

April nodded and realized something. "Okay but before I, go they broke in through the bathroom window. Maybe you could find something there that would say where they took your siblings."

"Really? Thanks." He thanked her then ran to the up stairs bathroom. He looked through the room and saw a cell phone on the ground. He carefully picked it up avoiding the broken glass. Leo looked through the messages until he found a conversation that would lead him to his siblings. The texts where sent to a person named Blossom. Leo thought it was strange but read the messages.

Blossom: You got them yet?!

Ninja: No, where do we take them again?

Blossom: The ware house on 123 st. The one with the skylight.

Ninja: Okay.

Ninja: Got them taking them to the ware house now.

Blossom: Good I'll be there in ten minutes.

Leo shoved the phone in his pocket and took off to the roofs. He ran to the warehouse as fast as he could and looked down into the room. All three of his brothers where tied up on the floor and gagged with dirty cloths. Leo looked to see if Shredder was there and luckily he wasn't. All there was, was 10 ninja. Leo opened the window and listened in on what they where saying.

Another ninja wearing different clothing then the rest entered. Leo noticed this one was a girl. Her long black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. A cloth mask covered her nose and mouth and she had metal armor unlike the others.

Finally she spoke. "Alright, I see you have three and I know you don't have Leonardo but where are the other three?! There's supposed to be a daughter, father, and mother ya know?!" She yelled at them. Leo recognized the voice and was completely shocked. The girl was Lotus.

"Those three where the only ones there. We do not know where the others are." One Foot informed her. She crossed her arms and walked over to the three brothers.

"You where's your sister and parents?" She asked after kneeling down and pulling the cloth out of Raph's mouth.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Raph told her. Lotus frowned beneath her mask and pulled the cloth back over his mouth.

"Fine, maybe your brothers will tell me." She said walking to Donnie. She did the same to him and got the same result.

Leo decided to head down so carefully he open the window further and jumped in. He grabbed onto the shafts (I think that's what there called) and climbed across them to right above his brothers.

Lotus had gotten the same result from all three brothers. She was ticked so she walked over to the Foot and started explaining her plan. The Foot stood there listening to every word unaware of Leo.

Leo jumped down from the shafts and in front of Mikey who was facing away from the Foot. Mikey tried talk but he still had the gag on. Leo motioned for Mikey to be quiet and pulled out a kunai. He cut Mikey's ropes off with it. Once Mikey was free, he pulled the gag off his mouth and smiled at Leo. Leo smiled back and turned to Donnie. Donnie still hadn't noticed Leo but once his roped where cut off he saw him. He pulled the gag off his face as Leo handed him his staff. Leo did the same to Raph handing him his sais.

Lotus finished telling the Foot her plan and turned around to Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. Instead of seeing what she thought she would. She saw all four Hamato sons, three armed with weapons.

"Charge!" She yelled at the ninja's pointing at the four. The Foot did as Lotus told with weapons drawn. Lotus also drew her wakizashi sword.

Raph and Donnie charged at the ten ninjas. Raph used his sias to send one Foot flying into another. Donnie hit two ninja's in the head and another in the chest. While Donnie and Raph where fighting the Foot, Leo made his way around and to Lotus. Lotus and Leo glared for a minute before actually charging at each other. Leo kicked his female opponent in the stomach but she dodged and kicked him back. Lotus sent her sword flying at Leo's head. He ducked and tried to punch her in the face. She stopped his hand then swept her leg at Leo's making him trip. Once Lotus saw he was down, she took her sword and went for his neck. Leo, luckily, reacted fast enough, and used a katana to block it. She still held her sword there so the two blades where against each other.

Mikey watched the whole from behind some crates. He knew Leo needed help but he couldn't run up and help his big brother. He looked around to find a long chain. Mikey picked up the long chain up. Suddenly an idea hit him. Mikey threw an end of the chain at Lotus's foot, rapping it around her ankle. The 6 year old may not have been strong enough to throw her across the room but he was strong enough to take away her upper hand. Mikey pulled the chain hard causing her to fall.

Lotus fell giving Leo the chance to get up. Leo looked at the crates where his little brother was hiding behind and motioned a thank you. Mikey replied with a thumbs up and hide behind the crate again.

Lotus took the chain off her ankle and looked to the Foot. All of them where on the ground, unconscious. Raph along with Donnie where now by Leo. She stood up and glared at the said nothing as she threw three smoke bombs on the floor which allowed her to escape.

The three oldest Hamato boys started coughing at all the smoke in the room. As soon as the fog cleared, all there was on the ground was a flower. To be specific, it was a Lotus Blossom. Leo picked it up and put it in his belt.

"Let's go. Mikey come on." Leo said to his brothers. Donnie and Raph nodded as Mikey ran over to his siblings. The four walked out the front door and started back for their home.

By the time they got back it was 10 P.M. and Mikey had to be carried by Raph due to it was 2 hours past the time he usually went to bed. Raph took Mikey to his bed then went back to the living room.

"Feel free to sleep in tomorrow guys, we're not going to school until noon." Leo told his two awake brothers.

"Why noon?" Donnie asked.

"I have geography in the morning and I am not going to that class until I know for sure Lotus is gone." Leo explained. Raph and Donnie nodded then the three went to bed.

Shen, Yoshi and Miwa came back on Wednesday and the four explained the whole thing. They all became more alert and careful of who they where with.

Although he wish he could, Leo cold not forget Lotus.


	21. The Ericson Story

I didn't mention this in Big brothers, Big Bullies but Dominic, Derek, and Dallas's last name is Ericson. Also some swearing and abuse in this.

(Miwa: 18

Leo and Raph: 15

Donnie: 14

Mikey: 6

Set a month after Big Brothers)

All five of the Hamato kids where out in the park. Miwa was reading, the twins where playing foot ball with Donnie and Mikey. Soon three boys walked over to them. The four Hamato's recognized them.

"Uhh hey. We know you don't like us and all but we just came to say sorry for last month." The 17 year old boy, Dallas, said.

"Yeah sorry about the whole locker thing, Mikey." The youngest at 8 years, Dominic, apologized to Mikey.

"And you mean it? This isn't part of a prank?" Raph asked.

"What? No. We promise." The last one, Derek, who was the same age as the two twins said. Donnie stared at Dallas and how his eyes where covered by a baseball hat. Raph and Leo stared at Derek's face. Derek had his face covered with a scarf even though it was summer. Mikey looked at Dominic and like Dallas, he had a ht on covering his forehead. All the Hamato's brothers looked at each other.

"So no hard feelings?" Dallas asked holding his hand out. Leo took the hand and shook it. Derek smiled and Leo smiled back.

"Well we have to go. See ya around." Dallas said before they waved then left.

"Did that just happen or am I dreaming?" Raph asked.

Dominic, Derek, and Dominic walked into their house. The three took off their hats and scarfs to reveal Derek's split lip, and the bruises on Dallas' eye and the side of Dominc's head.

"Did you apologize?" Their mom asked angrily. They all nodded really fast. "Good now go up stares and help your brother pack for his dumb college."

They all ran up stairs and into their older brothers room. He already graduated and was going to college early.

"Hey Danny need help?" Dallas asked as the three walked in.

"Hey guys. Did you apologize?" Danny said.

"Yes we did and mom told us to hep you." Derek explained.

"Good and the bruises?"

"Healing but they still hurt lot." Dominic said as he started helping pack up Danny's cloths.

Danny sighed. "Ok I know dad's punishment was harsh and so was mom's. You didn't deserve punishments that harsh but you still shouldn't have done what you did."

"We know Danny." Derek said.

"Danny, why mom and dad do that?" Dominic asked. Danny remembered what his parents did.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" The three Ericson's father yelled. _

_"We're sorry dad." Dallas said. The loud sound of Dallas getting punch in the eye. He fell over and Derek and Dominic tried helping him up. __The father pushed them away._

_"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT DALLAS!" His father yelled._

_"Dad stop."Derek said. The father__ hit Derek in the lip. Dominic gasped and stared getting scared. His father looked at him. He grabbed the back of Dominic's shirt and threw him in the closet. The side of his head hit the wall of the small closet. _

_"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR THROWING THAT BOY IN THE LOCKER!" The father screamed at Dominic as he slammed the door shut. Dominic heard yelling at another door slamming. The door opened a little later. Dominic saw it was his brother Dallas. Dallas lead Dominic to the couch. Derek was there and handed Dallas an ice pack. Derek had one too. Their mother looked at the three angrey_

_"Dominic you ok?" Dallas asked. Dom nodded and rubbed the spot where his head hit the wall._

_"WHAT WHERE YOU THREE THINKING?! YOU CAN GO TO JAIL FOR WHAT YOU DID! MAYBE I NEED TO SEND YOU ALL TO JUVY!" Their mother yelled. She ranted and yelled for a good 20 minutes. Then she sent them to their rooms. _

"I don't know, Dom." Danny said. Their father and mother had been going out to bars a lot lately and when they where home, their father would hurt them for not doing what they where told to do. Even though they didn't know they had to do them. As for their mother, she didn't physically hurt them but she insulted them a lot. Danny was lucky, he would be getting away from it all in a few days while Dominic had almost 10 years with their parents. Danny hated leaving his brothers but he needed to go to college. He just hoped his parents abuse was just temporary.

The next day, Danny took his little brothers to the park. They played catch and baseball. The four hadn't even noticed Leo and Raph just watching them play from the trees.

"Why do you think their faces jacked up?" Raph asked.

"I don't know but their arms are bruised too." Leo said.

"Yeah, that's odd. Who's that your with?" Raph questioned.

"I don't know..." Leo shrugged.

"Wait... their leaving."

"Your right. Derek dropped his phone."

"Let's go give it back to him." Raph said as the two jumped down from the tree and picked up the phone.

"He's already gone... We'll call Dallas later. For now let's just go home." Leo told his brother. Raph nodded and the two ran home.

When the twins got home, they saw Donnie on the computer and Mikey watching his older brother on the laptop. "Hey guys, how was the park?" Donnie asked.

"Good, I guess. We saw Dallas, Derek, and Dominic. They where with some guy who looked older than Dallas." Raph explained.

"Was it Danny?" Miwa asked. The twins didn't even realize she was there.

"Who's that?" Donnie questioned.

"The oldest Ericson." Miwa said. Leo and Raph still stared at her with blank looks. "He was in my graduating class."

"Was he that one boy who never talked to anyone?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." Miwa told them.

"Well, yeah that was him. But the weird thing is all their faces and arms where bruised." Leo explained.

"We also found Derek's phone. He dropped it." Raph said holding up the phone.

"Here, can I see it?" Donnie asked giving the computer to Mikey. Mikey took it and bset it to the side. Donnie looked through the text messages and saw the conversation between Danny and Derek.

"Guys look at this." Donnie said pointing at the screen. Leo and Raph looked at the conversation.

Derek: Hurry up! Dad's doing it again.

Danny: Why's he mad this time?

Derek: he got mad at Dallas because he 'forgot' to do the dishes... he just kicked Dallas in the shins...

Danny: On my way, he hurt you or Dominic?

Derek: No but hurry! He's really getting mad!

"Guys do you know what this means?" Donnie asked.

"Nope." Mike replied.

"I think they're being abused." Donnie explained.

"You know that explains a lot." Miwa said.

"Explains they're jerks." Raph mumbled.

"You think they're going to tell someone?" Mikey asked.

"I don't think they will. Maybe we should talk to them." Leo stated.

"I'll talk to Danny tomorrow." Miwa told her brothers. Donnie handed her the phone and she copied Danny's number onto her phone. She texted him to meet her in the park tomorrow to pick up the phone.

The next day Danny meet Miwa, as said. By the time Danny got there, Miwa was sitting at a picnic table. Danny walked over to where the oldest Hamato sat.

"Hey Miwa." Danny said as he came up to Miwa.

"Hi Danny, here's your brothers cellphone." Miwa said, handing Danny the phone.

"Thanks, well I'll be going now. Bye." He told her before trying to leave.

"Wait! I would like to talk to you about something." She explained to Danny.

"Ok? About what?" Danny asked.

"Well, my brothers where looking on Derek's phone and we know you guys are being abused."

"Shot! Don't tell anyone! Please." Danny begged.

Miwa sighed. "I won't but we think you should tell someone."

"I-I... I just can't."

"Why not?"

"If my parents find out I told someone, they could hurt me and my brothers more and even cancell my college fund." Dan explained.

"But if you do tell someone, your brothers will get hurt more."

"I guess your right... I have to go now. Bye." Danny said before walking away.

Danny brought the phone back to his home. His mom and dad where yelling and fighting with each other. Danny ran up to Derek's room. All of his younger brothers on Derek's bed while Derek had Kleenex in his nose.

"Geez, what happened this time?" Danny asked shutting the door as he walked in.

"They found out Derek lost his phone and flipped, dad punched him in the nose." Dallas explained to his older brother.

"Here Derek, lean your head back." Danny said while handing Derek his phone.

"Thanks." Derek mumbled, doing as Danny told him to. Danny pulled his own phone out and dialed a number. He didn't click the called button though.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Dominic asked.

Danny sighed. "The Hamato's know about our parents... they said we should tell someone."

"Maybe we should." Dallas said.

"Alright if we all agree to tell someone, we will." Danny stated.

"I vote we should." Dallas voted.

"I agreed with Dallas." Dominic said.

"Me too." Derek told his brothers, of course with Kleenex up his nose he sounded weird.

"Alright, I'm calling someone." Danny said.

It was a week after Miwa had talked to Danny and still no word from any of the Ericsson's. The five Hamato children just decided to go to the park the next day. The five had been at the park for a while before they had been met with the four Ericsons. "Hey guys! You'll never guess what happened?!" Derek said excitedly.

"Hi, what's up?" Raph asked.

"We got adopted!" Dominic almost shouted.

"Wait? What?" Donnie asked.

"What my brothers are trying to say is after Miwa talked to me, we all agreed to tell someone about our parents." Danny explained.

"Glad to know someone listens to me." Miwa said.

"Then these people came, our parents were arrested, and we were put in foster care." Dallas reported.

"And this couple came and adopted us along with two other girls. Well, all but Danny. He's 18 so he doesn't need legal guardian." Derek told them.

"Good, are you guys still going to our school?" Donnie asked.

"No, we'll be moving to Maine, right near Danny's college. In fact, our new dad is even a teacher there." Dominc said.

"Cool!" Mikey said to Dominic.

"Yeah so we just came to say thanks, for the help." Derek said.

"You're welcome." Leo replied.

"So I guess we'll see you next time we visit New York." Danny stated.

"Yeah I guess we'll see you around." Miwa smiled to the Ericson's.

"See ya 'round." Danny said before the four Ericson's walked away.


	22. Babysitting Mikey: Donnie

(Miwa: 14 Leo and Raph: 11 Donnie: 10 Mikey: 2)

It was Donnie's turn to watch Mikey while his family was out. Mikey was already asleep so Donnie just watched some TV. Donnie had been watching Tv for a while before Mikey came running out, screaming and crying. Donnie picked his little brother up.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Donnie asked Mikey.

"S-scawey w-wady w-wiff 'ife a-and she m-mean and scawey!" Mikey cried while grabbing tightly onto Donnie's shirt. Donnie rubbed his baby brothers back and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay, Mikey. She's not real. No one will hurt you." Don said hugging his scared baby brother. Mikey kept crying and Donnie kept trying to calm him down. After a little bit, Donnie was starting to give up. Then he remembered when he was little and he had a nightmare. Leo and Raph had just learned about stars and they took their little brother the roof. They showed him all the constellations to calm him down. Of coarse, they fought over the stories but figured it out after a while.

"Come on Mikey. I want to show you something." Donnie told his little brother. Mikey stared at him confused. Donnie carried Mikey to the roof of their home with a blanket. Donnie made it to the roof and sat down, leaning against the air vent. He rapped the blanket around his and Mikey's legs. Mikey still stared at him, not really sure what was going on. His eyes where still red and puffy and watery from crying.

"Donnie, w-why awe we up hewe?" Mikey asked. Donnie smiled down at him.

"I wanted to show you something. You see those stars? The ones that make the W shape?" Donnie said pointing out the stars with the W shape. "

What 'bout it?" Mikey questioned.

"That's Cassiopeia."

"What's that?"

"She's a person. Long ago, there was a beautiful girl. She was also very arrogant. One day, she declaired that she was prettier than the gods and goddesses. The gods didn't like that so they chained her to a chair in the sky." Donnie explained.

"Ohhh. Weww she wasn't vewy nice." Mikey said.

"No, she wasn't but you see those stars right there?" Donnie exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked. "Cassiopeia's husband. He couldn't bear to live without his wife so he begged the gods to let him join his wife in the stars." Don told Mikey. "Cool! What ewse is thewe?" Mikey said.

"Right there is Orion, he was a great hunter but like Cassiopeia, he had a huge ego. He claimed to be the greatest hunter ever. And right there is Scorpio. A scorpion that killed Orion for his arrogance." Donnie explained to his baby bro.

"Dose people need to leawn not to be awwagant." Mikey said.

"Yes they have been but some where put up there for something that wasn't their fault."

"Like who?" Mikey asked. "You see the big bear right there and the little one over there. The big bear was a woman named Kallisto. Zues liked to spend time with her. Zues' wife, Hera, got jealous and turned her into a bear." Donnie described the story.

"Did Hewa send her to the staws?"

"No, Kallisto remained a bear on earth when her son, a hunter, saw her. He didn't the bear was his mom but Zues turned him into a bear as well and sent both to the stars." The older of the two explained.

"Dat gweat... I tiwed..." Mikey said before falling asleep in his olders brothers lap. Donnie smiled and rapped his baby brother in the blanket completely. He carried him back inside and tried to put Mikey down in his bed. Although Don tried to put Mikey down but the little toddler wouldn't let go of Don's arm.

"Stay..." Mikey mumbled. Donnie sat down on Mikey's bed and picked him up again. Mikey curled up in his big brothers lap and Don smiled.


	23. Paint, Punishments, and Puke

(Miwa: 13

Leo and Raph: 10

Donnie: 9

Mikey: 1)

Leo and Raph where painting in the kitchen. They where finishing their art project because they had missing a few days from school. Leo was getting more paint when he accidentally flicked paint on Raph. Raph glared at Leo and flicked paint back.

"What was that for?!" Leo asked.

"You did it first!" Raph exclaimed. Leo flicked more paint at Raph and Raph did the same to Leo. Soon the two where chasing each other with paint. They made their way into the living room where Donnie was peacefully reading. Raph flicked more paint at Leo but he ducked. The paint hit what was behind Leo, Donnie. The red paint hit Donnie's eye getting paint in his eye.

Donnie started screaming and covering his eye which caused Leo and Raph to look at him. Yoshi, Shen, and Miwa had heard Donnie and went to see what was wrong.

"Donnie? What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"My eye burns! It burns!" Donnie shouted. Shen and Yoshi managed to get Don's hand away from his eye long enough to see the paint. Both turned to Leo and Raph, both had their faces and clothes decked with paint.

"You and Miwa take Donatello to the hospital, I will watch over these two." Yoshi said to Shen. Shen nodded and she and Miwa lead Donnie outside to the car.

"What were you two thinking? Don-" Yoshi scolded before he was interrupted by Michelangelo crying who woke up from his nap. "You two stay here." Yoshi said to Leo and Raph before leaving.

"Raph, this is your fault!" Leo whisper-yelled at Raph.

"No, it's your fault!" Raph quietly shouted back. The two continued to argue until their father came back with their baby brother, Mikey. Yoshi set Mikey down on the couch next to Leo and Raph while he drank from his bottle.

"As I was saying, you should not have been throwing paint around. You could have hurt Donatello's vision..." Yoshi stopped, confused. Mikey had given up on his milk and crawl behind Leo and Raph. He pushed himself between his older brothers and stared at Yoshi smiling. Raph and Leo looked at each other and Mikey. Michelangelo didn't really care that his family was staring at him, he just took his sock off and stuck it in his mouth.

Yoshi just continued scolding his two oldest sons. "You two will be lucky if Donatello's sight is not permanently damaged." Mikey crawled back behind Raph and took his sai with out him noticing. He crawling back out next to Raph and held the sai.

"Wha' di'?" Mikey asked still holding up the sai. All of the older Hamato's stared shocked at the younger one. Leo giggled and snickered while Raph got mad.

"Hey! He stole my sai!" Raph yelled taking his sai back harshly. Mikey started crying as he lost his new 'toy'.

"Michelangelo, that is Raphael's. You can not play with that." Yoshi said picking his youngest up. Mikey nodded but refused to be put down. Yoshi just continued to hold him.

"Now, can you two explain why you thought..." Yoshi stopped as Mikey started pulling at his hair. Yoshi lightly grabbed on to Mikey's hand. "No, otokonoko, that is enough." Yoshi said to Michelangelo. Mikey listened to his dad and looked at the floor over Yoshi's shoulder.

"Now you two explain why you were throwing paint at each other."

"Well you see... uhhh..." Leo hesitated.

"Dada." Mikey said.

"Yes, Michelangelo?" Yoshi asked. Mikey threw up on his and Yoshi's shirt and arms and the floor. "I will go clean Michelangelo and myself. You two can clean up the floor. The supplies are under the kitchen sink." Yoshi instructed Leo and Raph before taking Mikey to the bathroom. Leo and Raph cleaned up the mess, and finished in 20 minutes. Yoshi came back out with a clean shirt and a clean Mikey. He set Mikey on the couch and turned to Leo and Raph.

"So what's our punishment?" Raph asked.

"Since you have gotten paint everywhere, you can clean it up while I go check up on your brother. You must watch Michelangelo." Yoshi explained.

Leo and Raph groaned as their father left. They took two hours cleaning up the whole mess and spent 5 hours taking care of Mikey, which included bed time. Donnie was fine, he just couldn't see through his left eye for a few days. So over all Leo and Raph learned two things, 1. Never throw paint at each other and 2. Putting Mikey to sleep is extremely hard.


	24. Metalhead First Draft

(Miwa: 10

Leo and Raph: 7

Donnie: 6)

Shen got up and made her way to the kitchen. She got out bread and butter. She went to put the bread in the toaster but it fell onto the counter. She stared at the place were the toaster was supposed to be. It was now gone.

"Yoshi, do you know where the toaster is?" Shen asked Yoshi, as he walked in.

"No, it should be there." Yoshi said. Shen looked around the counter and saw another thing was missing.

"The coffee maker is gone too..." Shen told Yoshi.

"Interesting... maybe someone broke in."

"If someone broke in, they would have taken more." The two were very confused. They sat down at the table and went through possible situations. They talked for an hour before Leo and Raph came in with Miwa in between them clearly unamused.

"Mom! Leo stole my toy car!" Raph shouted pointing at Leo. Leo glared at him.

"Miwa, tell Raph I didn't!" Leo yelled at Miwa for her to tell Raph. "And he stole my Lego's!"

"Raph, Leo said he didn't do it." Miwa was still not happy with being their messenger pigeon.

"Nuh-uh! Miwa, tell Leo I didn't do it!" Miwa sighed.

"Boys enough. Did you take each other's things?" Shen asked the boys. Both shook their heads.

"If you take each others things, you'll have to trust each other that you didn't. Now go look again. There probably under your beds." Shen told the twin. They ran back to their room and Miwa walked back to hers. Shen and Yoshi went back to talking then Miwa came back, looking for something.

"Miwa, what are you looking for?" Yoshi asked.

"I can't find my markers." Miwa said looking in between the couch cushions.

"They aren't in your room?" Shen asked.

"No I looked everywhere." Miwa told her parents. Yoshi and Shen looked at each other. Donnie walked in and walked straight past Shen, Yoshi and Miwa. He went straight to the kitchen.

"Donatello, are you missing something?" Yoshi questioned.

"Nope." Donnie said while looking in a drawer.

"Then what are you looking for?"

"These!" Donnie shouted happily pulling out a wooden spoon and a whisk.

"Why do you need those?" Shen asked.

"I can't tell. I'll show ya soon." Donnie said before running to his room. Shen and Yoshi were very confused. They wanted to see what Donatello was up to but just shook it off and continued talking. Leo and Raph came back again.

"I couldn't find anything and neither could Raphie." Leo explained to his parents.

"Just sit down and watch TV. We will help you find your toys in a few minutes." Yoshi told the twins. The two sat on the couch and watched cartoons for a while. An hour later Donnie came in with something under a sheet almost as big as him.

"If I may have your attention please." Donnie said loud enough for everyone can hear him. He looked very proud as everyone looked at him and the thing under the sheet. "Now I proudly present..." Donnie pulled the sheet off the thing. "Metalhead!" The thing was a small robot. It's feet were made of Raph's toy cars, the legs of Leo's lego's, the body was the toaster, the head the was the coffee maker with a face drawn on with it with markers, the right arm the whisk, and the left arm a wooden spoon.

"Of course, this is just a first draft." Donnie said to end his presentation. Shen and Yoshi looked at each other. Leo, Raph and Miwa all glared at Donnie.

"You stole my markers!" Miwa yelled at Donnie.

"I'll kill you for taking my cars!" Raph shouted.

"Give me my lego's back!" Leo screamed with his other siblings. Donnie yelped and ran to his room being chased by his older siblings.

"Should we take it apart?" Shen asked Yoshi.

"No, let Donatello do it himself. That can be part of his punishment." Yoshi replied.


	25. Not What I Wanted part 1

(Miwa: 16  
Leo & Raph:14  
Donnie:12  
Mikey:4)

It was the beginning of December which meant one thing until Christmas. Donnie's birthday was five days a way. Donnie was excited for his 13th birthday, meaning he'd finally be a teenager. Since he entered the seventh grade, he had been waiting to turn 13. Everyone was already getting ready.

Although some people weren't planning for Donatello's birthday. In Japan, Ourko Saki was talking to his second in command in the U.S. over a video camera.

"It has been over a year and you have not brought me not one Hamato!" Shredder yelled at Fred.

"Well I was close this one time but he hit me with a pipe." Fred explained.

"I have had enough of your failure! I am coming to America myself!" Shredder said before hanging up. "You, get a flight ready. I will be going to New York." Shredder demanded to a solider. The soldier did as he was told and within 24 hours Shredder would on his way to the U.S.

"Ok so I'll get him the book and you two get him the set." Miwa said to Leo and Raph. The three where coordinating on Donnie's birthday present. Usually they just got him a few simple things since Christmas was later in month.

"Sounds good." Leo said before Mikey ran into the room.

"Guys, you gotta sign Donnie's birffday card." Mikey said holding up a hand drawn card, drawn by Mikey himself, and a crayon. Raph took it for the older three could look through the card.

There was a big drawing of a cake on the front and in the middle was a drawing of each of them giving Donnie a present. Of coarse it wasn't the best thing in the world but still pretty good for a 4 year old, despite the misspelled words. The three signed their names in the space with the crayon then handed back to Mikey. Mikey took the card back then ran to get his parents signature.

Donnie was at the dining room table finishing his homework when Mikey ran past him and to Shen, who was making dinner. He didn't pay attention to it so he didn't care what the two where whispering about. Mikey ran back out then came back in. He climbed onto the chair next to Donnie and stood up on it.

"Hi Donnie, what ya doin'?" Mikey asked looking at Donnie's stuff.

"Homework." Donnie replied.

"When your done, you wanna play a game?"

"Sure, I'll be done in a little bit." Mikey smiled and jumped off the chair. He ran out of the room while Donnie finished his homework. Mikey came back with Candyland and put it on the table.

"You done yet?" Mikey asked again.

"Hold on...carry the 7 aaaaaaaaaaaaaand done!(Anyone else do this when they finish their homework?)" Donnie said putting his work back in his bag. Together the two set up the game and began playing it. After the game was over, and Mikey won, they picked it up.

"Donatello? Could you do me a favor?" Shen asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Donnie told Shen.

"Could you go to the store and get some milk? I forgot to pick some up on my way home."

"Yeah, sure." Donnie said as he put his coat on.

"Can I come?" Mikey asked his mom.

"Yes but listen to Donnie, ok?" Shen told Mikey. Mikey nodded then followed Donnie to get his coat on.

Shredder walked into the building his second in command set up as their New York H.Q. Fred had set it up so it was almost identical to the one in Japan.

"Master Shredder, it is good to see you made it here safely." Fred said as Saki walked to the throne he set up.

"Enough, do you have any plans to get those Hamato's?" Shredder asked.

"Well, no..."

"Where they live?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then what do you know?!" Shredder yelled.

"The youngest one knows how to use a pipe..." Fred responded nervously.

"Alright, it is clear that I might have to fire you."

"What?! No please, what if I capture one within the next 24 hours? Then can I keep my job?"

"You have 24 hours after that you are done."

"Yes mater." Fred said before walking out. "Alright now which one, which one...maybe if I get two I'll get a raise..." Fred thought looking at a picture of each of the Hamato's. He tossed aside the pictures of Yoshi and Shen but kept the other five. He looked at the five remaining. After setting three more down, he decided on his two targets.


	26. Not What I Wanted Part 2

(Miwa: 16  
Leo & Raph:14  
Donnie:12  
Mikey:4)

Fred gathered a few Foot ninjas and set off his ninja's. The small group ran across the roofs to try to find the targets Fred pick out. They stopped on a roof and the leader looked around. He got out his binoculars. Fred scanned the crowd looking for the chosen Hamato's. He was getting impatient after awhile. Finally he spotted them. He smirked and turned to his team. He explained the plan and they got into place.

Donnie lead Mikey down the street to the nearest grocery store. Mikey kept stopping every time he saw a cat in the alley. Donnie had to carry him, until they reached the store, to stop the kid from wondering off. Donnie and Mikey picked up the milk and started heading home. Mikey once again got distracted and ran ahead of Donnie.

"Mikey come back here!" Donnie shouted. Mikey didn't listen and followed his distraction, a cat. Donnie sighed and followed Mikey.

"Mikey! Stop!" Donnie shouted again. He couldn't even see Mikey anymore and he was worried.

"Donnie! Help!" Don heard his younger brother scream. Donnie dropped the milk and ran towards where he heard Mikey. He ran into a dark alley and looked for Mikey.

"Mikey, where are you?!" Donnie called for Mikey. No answer came and Donnie kept searching around.

Fred smirked to himself. He had two ninja's taking care of one of them and he had his eyes on the second. He had the rest of the team ready to attack at the signal. Once he was in the target was place he gave the signal.

Don was still looking for Mikey. He knew Mikey ran in this alley but where was he? Before he even knew what was doing on, he was pinned to the ground and his face was shoved and kept in a garbage bag so he couldn't see and anything he tried to say would be muffled. His arms were pinned behind his back and his wrists were being tied together. He struggled but he couldn't see what was going on. As soon as his hands were tightly tied behind his back over the sleeves of his coat, his face was taken out of the garbage bag just in time to hear the high pitch scream of his baby brother from the roof above.

Mikey had been loud enough to cause the people on the street looked at the roof, where Mikey was, and the alley, where Donnie was. Several got out their phone's and took pictures of the Foot.

More people stared and whispered to each other. A ninja covered Donnie's mouth with his hand. Fred and a ninja threw smoke bombs on the ground and roof so they could leave with their targets.

A ninja picked Donnie up and carried him over his shoulder and another ninja quickly gagged him with a cloth. Fred carried Mikey under his arm and Mikey struggled a lot. Mikey had his arm tied behind him and had his mouth covered with a cloth. The Foot carried Mikey and Donnie back to H.Q. where Shredder was waiting. Fred walked in with Mikey but left Don in the hall way for a minute.

"Master Shredder, look what I got." Fred said holding Mikey up. Shredder walked up and looked at the little kid. Mikey looked at the Shredder. He was scared, this was the guy who almost killed him just a year before.

Shredder smirked. "You have done well."

"Wait one more surprise, I got two. Bring the other one in!" Fred yelled to the ninjas in the hall way. Two ninjas brought Donnie in and threw him on the floor.

"Very good. Now leave, I am going to talk to these two." Shredder said. But before Fred could leave another ninja ran in with his phone.

"Master Shredder! Master Shredder!" The ninja yelled. "You must see this!" The ninja played a video and Shredder and Fred watched.

_"...Early today two boys were taken by men in black suits. One in an alley right here looks to be 13 and the one on the looks about 4. If you know anything about these kids or the gang that kidnapped please call this number..." _A reporter said. Shredder glared at Fred.

"You got caught on camera!" Shredder yelled.

"It's that ones fault for screaming." Fred said trying to blame Mikey.

"You are fired! Get out now!" Shredder shouted.

"No, please. I got you two Hamato's and that's one more than you asked for! Please let me keep my job!" Fred begged. Shredder called for two Foot ninjas who had to drag Fred out of the building, Shredder took from Fred before he left. Shredder threw Mikey next to Donnie and took the clothes away from their mouths'.

"Now tell me where is Hamato Yoshi and the rest of your family?"

"Mom? Where's Donnie and Mikey?" Raph asked Shen as he and Leo walked into the kitchen.

"I sent them to get milk. They should be home soon." Shen replied. Leo and Raph shrugged and went back to watching TV. Leo flipped through the channel until they settled on the news.

_"...Early today two boys were taken by men in black suits. One in an alley right here looks to be 13 and the one on the looks about 4. If you know anything about these kids or the gang that kidnapped please call this number..."_

The twins stared at each other then the screen.

"You don't think..." Leo didn't bother finishing, Raph knew what he meant.

"Mom! You gotta see this!" Raph yelled while Leo re-winded and paused it on the part about the kidnapping.

"Raphael, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell from halfway across the house? Anyway, what is it?" Shen asked as she walked in. Leo played the show and she watched.

Once it was finished, Leo spoke up. "Do you think the kids where Mikey and Donnie? And the kidnappers the Foot?"

Shen stared at the screen. "There is a big possibility that that is your brothers and the Foot but we do not know for sure. If Donatello and Michelangelo are not home before Yoshi gets home then we will look for them."

Leo and Raph nodded. "I'll go tell Miwa." Leo said and walked to his sisters room to her. After Leo told Miwa the story, she followed him out and sat on the couch with Raph. They watched TV until Yoshi came home. Shen explained the situation to him once he came home 20 minutes after they saw the report.

"Yoshi, what are we going to do if that really is Michelangelo and Donatello? What if the Shredder is in New York? Who knows what he could do to Donatello and Michelangelo." Shen told Yoshi.

"Do not worry, Shen. If Saki is here, we can save our sons from him. We can find Donatello and Michelangelo. We have done it before and this time we have Miwa, Leonardo, and Raphael to help us." Yoshi replied.

"I guess you're right." Shen said.

"Good, I will take Raphael and Leonardo to search for a little while tonight. We will be back by 9." Yoshi told Shen. He told Leo, Raph, and Miwa the plan then gave Leo and Raph five minutes to get ready before leaving.


	27. Dreams of the Past: Leo

(not going to put ages because they vary in the story but at the end Leo is 14)  
Leo groaned and woke up. He looked around and saw he wasn't in his room. The room he was in had a wooden mannequin with metal armor on it and swords were all over the wall. It didn't look very modern either, more mid-eval to Leo. The door opened and a girl walked in. She had her hair in a bun and a long blue dress with the skirt puffed out like a dress a villager would wear in mid-eval times.

"Hello, Sir Leonardo. I didn't know you woke up." She said.

"Sir?" He asked confused.

"Yes, remember? You are a knight." She told him.

"Oh... ok then. What's your name?"

"Elizabeth, your neighbor. Oh dear, during that fight with the dragon you must have hit your head." Elizabeth said getting worried.

"Errr... no, I'm fine. I guess." He stood up and realized he was taller.

"Oh good. The king and queen thank you for your service and the prince wrote you a letter. He apologizes if you cannot read it. He is still working on his writing skills." She said then handed him a scroll. Leo opened it and read the sloppy hand writing.

'Sir Leonardo, thank you for stopping the dragon. I wish to meet you at April's fruit stand to thank you with a treat. Sighed, Prince Michelangelo.' The letter read. Leo thought that's what is said but it was hard to read.

"Well, I must leave. I will see you soon." Elizabeth said then left.

Leo left his home and looked around. Little homes like his surrounded him but down the dirt road was a crowd and stands. He walked down the road and everyone greeted him as Sir Leonardo. He just smiled and waved.

"Leo!" He heard his name be yelled and he felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw a little boy hugging his leg. The boy was dressed very nicely in orange and Leo saw it was Mikey.

"Hi, Mikey." Leo said and smiled. Mikey looked so much smaller but he still looked about 5.

"Come on! Mama and Papa are waitin' with the fruit!" Mikey exclaimed and pulled Leo to a fruit stand.

Leo was shocked once he reached the stand. Shen and Yoshi were there and dressed like a king and queen. Shen had a big beautiful little blue dress and Yoshi had a fancy, maroon outfit (I don't know how to describe a kings outfit so yeah).

"Hello Leonardo. It is good to see you again." Shen said smiling.

"It's good to see you too." He said and smiled.

"Are you enjoying the festival?" Yoshi asked.

"Uhhh... Yeah sure..." Leo replied.

"Papa, can I please have my orange?" Mikey asked Yoshi.

"Of course, here my son. Thank you for using manners." Yoshi smiled and handed his son an orange.

"Thank you!" Mikey chirped then began eating his orange.

"Would you like some blueberries? I know they are your favorite." Shen said.

"No, thank you." Leo replied. A man a little shorter than Leo pushed Mikey, who was standing in front of the stand, out of the way.

"Move it, brat!" He said as he pushed Mikey. Leo glared at him. "I want an apple and some strawberries. Now." He said to the girl behind the stand that he recognized as Donnies friend, April.  
"Hey! You! Don't you know it's not polite to push people. Especially little kids." Leo told the guy. He turned around and he looked exactly like Raphael. It was Raph.

"Do you think I care?" Raph shouted back. He had black shirt with a lightning shaped rip and brown ripped pants. He had a belt, padding and several weapons.

"If you are going to fight, I'd like you to take it somewhere else." April told them both.

"Whatever, just give me my fruit." Raph said. April frowned and handed him the fruit. He took it harshly and left.

Leo watched him as he walked away then turned away.

"I don't like him." Mikey said. "He made me drop my orange."

"Here." April gave Mikey an orange and smiled. "Guys like him are just jerks."

"Thank you, April." He replied, smiling.

A loud thudding came from the wall that surrounded the village and a knight run up to Yoshi and Shen.

"Your majesties! They're are attacking!" He shouted. Shen and Yoshi gasped and the wall broke down. Several people ran in and began destroying everything as the villagers ran away and screamed.

"Leonardo, please. Get your sword and hurry!" Shen said. Yoshi picked Mikey up and ran to the castle with Shen. Leo ran back to his home.

Archers lined up on the top of the wall and shot arrows at the people. An arrow was shot at Yoshi and hit his lower leg. Yoshi fell and Mikey was thrown two feet ahead of Yoshi. Shen was a few feet ahead when Yoshi fell. She tried to run over to Mikey but two of the intruders stood between Mikey and Shen and two more between Mikey and Yoshi.

"Michelangelo!" Shen and Yoshi yelled as Mikey was surrounded by the men in black.

"Mama! Papa!" Mikey cried. Two knights ran to the king and queens side and stood infront of them.

"Step away from Prince Michelangelo!" One knight demanded. Three of the men attacked the soldiers and the fourth grabbed Mikey. The young prince screamed as he was being carried away. He was taken up to the top of the wall and given to a man in metal armor. The man held Mikey up by his arm as the boy struggled and cried.

"I will be back in 2 days. If you do not give me the throne by then, I shall kill the prince." He shouted in a low voice to the villagers as his men started to retreat. By then Leo had his armor on and had his sword. Leo glared at the leader as he jumped off the wall and left. But the armor the man seemed so formilur... The Shredder!

Leo ran to Shen and Yoshi, who was being supported by a knight. Shen was crying into her hands and Yoshi was lead into the castle and he just stared at the ground. Shen took her face out of her hands long enough to look at Leo.

"L-leonardo, can you save my baby? I am frightened for him. I will give you a reward if you succeed." Shen said looking at him with sad eyes.

"Uhhhh..." Leo hesitated. He didn't know what to do.

"Please say you will do it Leonardo. I do not want Michelangelo dead but the only other way to keep him alive is giving Saki the throne and I cannot do that."

"Alright. I'll do it." Leo replied. Shen hugged Leo and thanked him several times. She left a minute later to help tend to Yoshi.

Raph walked up to Leo and frowned.

"You're going to rescue the prince by yourself?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, I guess." Leo said.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought. Do you know how hard it is to break into his village? His castle is even harder to get into."

"What's your point?" Leo asked.

"You need me and I'm willing to go for half of the reward." Raph bargained.

"Why would I want to go with you of all people?"

"I have my own way into his village. I go in and out of there practically everyday." Raph said. "So you need me."

"Alright fine, you can come with me and receive half the reward." Leo said after a moment of thinking. Raph grinned and the two started their journey. They left the village. They rarely talked until they came across a crowded tent.

"I told you I'm not doing any tellings or anything today!" A loud voice yelled. "I'm expecting people!" It yelled and pushed people out of the way. Leo and Raph stared as people left the purple tent and one clear person remained.

"Oh, that's just Donatello the sorcerer's tent. Let's keep on moving." Raph said. The person looked at them and ran towards them.

"You are the two going to save Prince Michelangelo, am I correct?" He asked. It was Donnie wearing weird clothes and he looked 15.

"Yes but we aren't taking a freak like you." Raph replied.

"But you need me. If the prince is to get injured I can help heal him." Donnie told him.

"How?" Leo asked. Donnie took one of Raphs daggers and Leos wrist and made a small cut in Leos wrist. He rapped a bandage around it and it made a tingling feeling appear on the cut.

"Don't take that off until I get back." Donnie said then ran back to his tent. He returned with a bag filled with bottles and the bandages. He took the bandage off Leo and the cut was gone.

"Wow..." Leo and Raph said at once completely stunned.

"So, can I accompany you?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, you can. But what are the bottles for?" Raph questioned.

"So we can check on Prince Michelangelo along the way."

"How do we do that?" Leo asked. Donnie pulled out a bowl and dumped a little bit of the consents of the bottles in. He muttered a few words and colored smoke came from the bowl. The smoke formed blobs, the blobs formed shapes and the shapes became an image.

It was an image of Mikey in a dungeon with his hands chained above his head. He face already had bruises and a few cuts and his clothes were torn. All the trio could hear though was Mikeys sniffles and sobs as he was crying.

"The poor prince." Donnie said. They heard a door open from the fog and Oruko Saki came in.

"So my young prisoner, are you ready for your next punishment?" Saki asked evilly.

"I-I s-still don't know what I did wrong." Mikey whimpered.

"Your parents took the throne of York from me." Shredder answered and turned Mikey around so his back was facing him.

"This is for taking what was rightfully mine!" Saki got out a whip, rose it above his head and brought it down on Mikeys back. Mikey screamed and cried and Saki continued hitting Mikey.

"Turn it off!" Raph yelled. Donnie muttered a few more words and the fog disappeared. Leo was angry at Saki and wanted to rip his head off there and then. He glared at the direction to the village Shredder was in.

"Who do such a thing to such an innocent boy..." Donnie said not expecting an answer.

"That's the reason we have to stop him from taking the throne from York." Raph told Donnie. "We better get going before that monster hurts Michelangelo any further."

"So Michelangelo's parents took the throne? When did that happen?" Donnie asked.

"He was evil and ruled with an iron fist. Yoshi defeated him in battle then took the throne about 15 years ago."

"We better get going." Leo said. Raph and Donnie nodded and the trio walked towards Shredders castle. They talked a lot about random things until they were a quater mile from the dark wall of a village.

"Here we are. Foot Village." Raph said.

"Weird name." Donnie replied.

"Were's your secret entrance you were taking about?" Leo asked.

"It's right around... here." Raph pushed a large rock out of the way and lifted a hatch. He jumped down and the others followed. Leo shut the hatch as he jumped down. Down the hatch was a small room filled with weapons. There was a tunnel in the room.

"Nice room." Leo said.

"Donatello, let's check on Michelangelo again." Raph told Don. Donnie got the bowl out again and took the lid of and muttered a few words. The colored fog appeared and the image of Mikey appered again. He hadn't changed his position and he was still crying.

"Let me go!" A voice from the fog said. A girl was thrown in the cell.

"W-who's there?" Mikey asked.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Do you know why you are here?"

"I'm a hostage. Saki wants the throne of the village where I'm from and he's using me to get it." Mikey explained.

"Poor baby. So your from York?" She said.

"Yeah. I wanna go home though." Mikey replied.

"I promise you will be saved. I just know." She told Mikey.

"Thank you." Mikey said then smiled. "Will you stay with me?"

"Don't worry I won't be going anywhere any time soon. Let's try to get you out of these chains." She told him as she tried to undo the cuffs. Donnie muttered a few more words and the fog disappeared.

"Alright now let's go save the prince." Raph said. "We go through here and go straight until I say to turn." Raph crawled in the tunnel and the others followed.

"So where does this lead to?" Leo asked.

"One of the cells. It's easy to get out of the cells, it's the chains that are hard to get of." Raph told them.

"How do you know that?" Donnie asked. Raph glared at him and Donnie gave up on asking.

"I'll get the bars." Raph said as they reached the entrance. He pulled on the bars. The bars slipped out and the trio slipped in.

"W-who's there?" A small voice asked.

"It's okay, Michelangelo. It's me, Leo." Leo said. They walked towards Mikey and the other prisoner. Leo got his sword out and cut Mikey free of his chains. Raph got out a match and light a torch he had. After having light, they could see the girl and Mikey clearer. She had dirty skin and clothes that were black and torn. Her hair was messed up. Mikey's orange shirt had become stained with red and had several tears in it. He was covered with cuts, bruises, slashes and scrapes.

"Hello Michelangelo. I am Donatello and I'm here to help you." Donnie said. He pulled out the bandages.

"Have any of your injuries hurt badly?"

"My back hurts a lot." Mikey answered. Donnie wrapped Mikey's torso in the bandages then Leo picked him up.

"Let's take you back to your parents. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you safe." Leo said.

"Is Papa okay? I saw him get hit with that arrow."

"He's okay. It didn't go too deep so your papa will be fine." Donnie told him.

"Come on. We better get going before Saki comes back." Raph said.  
"May I come with you?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Leo replied and looked carefully at the prisoner. It was Miwa!

"Thank you. My name is Miwa, I already know your names." This is the weirdest thing ever, Leo thought.

"No time for chitchat! Let's go!" Raph yelled. Miwa climbed into the exit and Donnie climbed in behind her. Leo handed Mikey to Donnie while he climbed up and Raph put the bars in after he followed Leo. They crawled back to the room and opened the hatch only to see it was dark.

"We'll just have to stay here for the night. We'll head back in the morning, for now I think we could all use some rest." Leo said. Everyone nodded and layed down on the floor.

Leo woke up just a few hours later. Shouting that came down the tunnel. It had also woken up Donnie and Miwa.

"I can not believe this! The prince is gone! I want you to find him and not rest until you do!" The voice of Saki came.

"Miwa and Donatello, wake up Raphael and Michelangelo. I'm going to see what Saki is going." Leo whispered then quietly traveled down the tunnel. He looked in at the Shredder and saw how mad he was. He was yelling at a soldier about how useless he was.

"You useless idiot!" Shredder yelled then kicked the wall. The bars fell and Saki stared at Leo, who was now visable.

"Get him!" Saki yelled. Leo turned away and crawled to the room. The soldier followed.

Leo crawled into the room and grabbed Mikey.

"We have to go! Saki knows we're here!" Leo yelled and opened the hatch. Everyone quickly climbed out just as the soldier made it to the room. Soldier's were running around looking around for the group. They ran as fast as they could away from the village. After 15 minutes of running and being chased, they found a tavern(bar) and hid in there. The people in the tavern were yelling, swearing, drinking, and playing cards. Mikey hid himself behind Leo as they walked to the bar.

"Excuse me, can you help us find our way to York?" Leo asked. The bar tender ignored him.

"Hey! Greta!" Raph yelled. The bar tender looked at them.

"What do you want, Raphael?" She asked. "Who are these people? I've never seen them before."

"It doesn't matter who they are just tell us where we can find a way safely to York and possibly some cloaks."

"I want the money first." Greta said.

"Any of you have money?" Raph asked.

"I came from Saki's village. No one there has money." Miwa replied with her arms crossed. Donnie and Leo shook their heads and Mikey shrugged.

"How else can we pay you?" Raph asked. Greta looked at each one of them and stared at Mikey once she saw him.

"Is that the prince of York?" She whispered.

"So what if it is?"

"If it is and you let me have what you know I want, then I can get you what you need."

"No, I can't do that." Raph said then turned to the others.

"Alright so... Leonardo, what do we do now?" Raph asked.

"Wait, you want to take orders from me?" Leo was surprised.

"Yeah so what's the plan?"

"Okay then... we'll have to get on one of the cargo ships heading to York."

"We're just in luck! One leaves from here in five minutes!" Donnie exclaimed.

"How do you know? Can you see in the future?!" Mikey asked excitedly.

"No but there's a list right here of take off times." Donnie said pointing to a list.

"Oh."

"Let's go! We don't have much time before it leaves!" Miwa shouted. They nodded and ran to the docking bay. The ship was about to take off by the time they got there.

They all shouted things like "Stop!" and "Wait!". The ship didn't leave and it stopped.

"What is it?!" The captain yelled. "Oh! Sir Leonardo, Prince Michelangelo! I didn't realize it was you!"

"It's okay but we need ti board your ship. We have to get to York as safely as possible." Leo said.

"You, the prince and those two can but he can't." The captain pointed at Donnie and Miwa first then Raph.

"Why can't Raphael join us?"

"He's a thief!" Leo looked at Raph then sighed.

"He has to come with. The prince says so." Leo said.

"Fine but if he steals anything, I'm throwing him overboard." The captain replied. Everyone got on and Mikey quickly fell asleep again. Donnie and Miwa fell asleep soon after.

"You didn't tell me you were a thief." Leo said.

"You never asked. Plus I quit stealing weeks ago." Raph told him.

"Is that why you know about Saki's dungeons?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. He caught me one day and threw me in a cell. It was difficult to get out of the chains but his cell locks are terrible. I easily escaped." Raph explained.

"I see. Have you stolen from the king and queen?"

"No, I only went to York to sell what I stole from Saki."

"Good. I'm going to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same." Leo said then layed down and started to doze off.

Leo was woken up hours later by Miwa.

"Leonardo! We're here! In York!" She exclaimed. Leo saw they were at the docks of York. Mikey was at the front ship waving and shouting to his mom and dad on the dock. Mikey quickly ran to his parents and everyone else followed.

"Oh Leonardo! Thank you for saving my son!" Shen said as she hugged him. Yoshi picked Mikey up and smiled at Leo.

"Now, WAKE UP!" Shen yelled then pushed Leo in the water.

Leo woke up and looked around. Shen was standing over him, in her regular clothes, looking very angry.  
"Hurry up and get ready for school!" Shen yelled. "I can't believe you stayed up so late watching that show!"

"Uhhhh... sorry." Leo replied.

"I don't have time to punish you now. Just get ready." Shen said then left Leos room.

"It was just a dream..." Leo told himself then got ready for school.

A/N This is part of a series I am taking requests for. Leave a data in time, where it takes place in, whos perseptive you want it in, and if you want the plot. It may take a while though but that's all I have to say.


	28. Choices so help

So I'm looking at my Au and wondering on Mikey. I'm wondering if I should go back and rewrite them all so Mikey is only 3 or 4 years younger than Donnie rather than 8. I would be able to do a lot more with stuff like fighting. Only about 1 or 2 fics would be gravely affected but that's about it. So what do you think? Vote for what you think in the comments.


End file.
